


Chaotic Good

by JakeJensen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джексон Уиттмор - восходящая звезда, его голос и внешность покорили тысячи сердец. Но во всей окружающей его роскоши Джексону чего-то не хватает. Однажды он попадает на концерт группы-конкурента и понимает, что вот оно, то, чего ему не хватало! Бас-гитарист – Стайлз Стилински. Джексон готов на все, чтобы заполучить желаемое в свои руки. (c) Но автор слегка переврал заявку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaotic Good

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Teen Wolf Reverse 2013
> 
> музыка, которая повлияла на автора в процессе:  
> http://pleer.com/tracks/6363086zl03 для самого начала  
> http://pleer.com/tracks/4712973cvPC многострадальный Garnet  
> http://pleer.com/tracks/4555520PYjH песня, которую сочинил Стайлз

Вода неприятно хлюпала в кедах, но после десятой пройденной вплавь лужи Стайлз перестал обращать на это внимание. Ему пришлось добираться до дома несколько кварталов пешком под проливным дождем, и то, что он промок насквозь, было сущей мелочью по сравнению с тем, во что сейчас превращалась его жизнь. 

Пройдя еще несколько домов, Стайлз увидел зеленую лужайку дома Рождерсов с идеальным, травинка к травинке, газоном во дворе. Он остановился, глубоко вдыхая запах свежей травы и вгляделся вперед. Сквозь стену дождя наконец–то был виден дом его родителей. 

Наверняка отца не будет дома, думал Стайлз, скинув рюкзак и вытаскивая связку с ключами и увесистым брелоком из внутреннего кармана. Руки не слушались, пальцы дрожали, но после четвертой попытки Стайлз все-таки попал ключом в замочную скважину и быстро вбежал в прихожую. 

В доме было тепло и уютно. Все так, как и обычно. Каждый раз Стайлз сбегал сюда из Нью-Йорка в надежде на временное убежище и перезарядку внутренних батареек.

Но в этот раз он просто вернулся домой, зачеркнув путь обратно.

Стайлз скинул кеды в прихожей, у лестницы на второй этаж, и по старой детской привычке повесил мокрую насквозь толстовку на перила. Спохватившись, что устраивает беспорядок с разбега, он подхватил толстовку с собой и поплелся на второй этаж в свою комнату. 

Оставив толстовку в ванной, Стайлз быстро выпутался из мокрой ледяной одежды и чихнул. Он вытащил из комода старые домашние штаны и безразмерную футболку и переоделся. Теперь оставалось выпить чего–нибудь согревающего и дождаться отца.

И да, постараться подобрать приличные слова, чтобы рассказать всю приключившуюся с ним ситуацию.

Отец бы выслушал любую версию, но Стайлз периодически ловил себя на мысли, что он просто не заслуживает невнятного объяснения, почему его сын сначала бросил университет, а потом и вовсе просрал последний шанс задержаться в большом городе. Особенно, когда их группе предрекали большое будущее на музыкальной арене. 

Стайлз вернулся на кухню и огляделся. Он на автопилоте проверил все отцовские «тайники», в которых тот иногда хранил пачки с чипсами и прочей нездоровой снедью, но все было чисто. Заглянув в холодильник, Стайлз увидел большой контейнер со свежеприготовленной лазаньей. Он вытащил блюдо наружу и поставил на стол. Аккуратно отрезав себе на тарелку порцию, он поставил ее разогреваться. Есть особо не хотелось, но перед стряпней миссис Маккол было невозможно устоять.

Когда лазанья разогрелась, Стайлз уселся за стол и, вооружившись вилкой, принялся есть. Съев половину, он сделал мысленную заметку наставить отца на путь истинный и свести его с миссис Маккол. Или, наоборот, помочь миссис Маккол наконец–то прибрать шерифа Стилински к рукам. Женщина, готовившая такую божественную еду, по–любому смогла бы осчастливить его отца.

Наевшись, Стайлз снова побрел к себе в комнату. Он разобрал постель и удивился: отец будто ждал его, раз постелил свежее белье. Обычно комната пустовала, и никто в ней не жил. Стайлз достаточно редко приезжал навещать отца за последние пару лет: то не было времени из-за учебы, а потом его не стало, когда началась вся эта возня с группой.  
Стайлз разделся, залег под теплое одеяло и, пригревшись, уснул. Запах родного дома и шумящий за окном дождь действовали лучше любого снотворного.

 

– Стайлз?

Голос отца раздался почти над самым ухом. Стайлз только сильнее замотался в одеяло и зажмурился.

– Стайлз, вставай, – настойчиво повторил отец.

– Я рыбка, и нет у меня ножек, – пробубнил из–под одеяла сонный Стайлз и так и не пошевелился.

– Хреновая отмазка, сынок, – отец легко потянул одеяло, но Стайлз вцепился в его край, не давая себя раскрыть, от чего где–то сбоку образовалась щель. В нее тут же попал прохладный воздух из комнаты. Стайлз завертелся, сворачиваясь в изолированный от мира кокон.

– Я буррито грусти и тоски, я не могу встать, – проговорил голосом Стайлза комок под одеялом.

– И это говорит человек, заставляющий меня есть спаржевую фасоль, – шериф все еще стоял над душой. – И сельдерей. Сельдерей, Стайлз, – повторил он с ноткой отчаяния в голосе.

– Ты что, правда, его ешь? – Стайлз на минуту забылся, что прячется в домике, и выглянул наружу. Шериф сидел на краю кровати, как в детстве, когда читал ему на ночь сказки. Несмело улыбнувшись, Стайлз спрятался обратно в одеяло.

– Правда. Ну, давай, расскажи отцу, что случилось? – шериф еще раз попробовал стянуть с него одеяло, но Стайлз снова вцепился в ткань.

– Пап, твой сын – гребаный неудачник, – раздалось из укрытия.

Шериф только вздохнул в ответ. 

– Хватит, Стайлз, – он поднялся с кровати и принялся расхаживать по комнате. – Случилось что–то серьезное?

Комок под одеялом заворочался, но промолчал.

– Когда будешь готов говорить, спускайся, – шериф подошел к выходу. – Сегодня у меня выходной, – и вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Стайлз сморгнул выступившие злые слезы и откинул одеяло. Он собирался принять душ и пойти к отцу с повинной.

Отец обнаружился в гостиной. Он сидел на диване с бутылочкой пива и смотрел какие–то местные новости. Завидев Стайлза, мнущегося на пороге, он похлопал по месту рядом с собой.

– Как в старые добрые времена, сын, – улыбнулся он.

Стайлз плюхнулся рядом и закрыл глаза. 

– Выкладывай, что ты успел натворить, – спросил шериф и, хитро прищурившись, добавил. – Как поживает Хизер? 

И тут Стайлза прорвало.

– Мы расстались. Она бросила меня, пап. Бросила и вернулась в Бикон Хилз, – быстро заговорил он. – Моя группа… Ее больше нет. Мы распались.

Шериф понимающе кивнул, погладив сына по отросшим волосам, и слегка взъерошил их. Стайлз доверчиво уткнулся в ладонь и потерся о нее носом.

– Знаешь, что я почувствовал, когда ты сказал, что не хочешь учиться, а будешь заниматься музыкой? – спросил шериф. – Я почувствовал гордость за своего сына. Подумал, какой он у меня талантливый и как умело подобрал парней и сам все организовал. 

– И потом сам все развалил, – хмыкнул Стайлз, отодвигаясь. 

– Но вы же должны были ехать в какой–то тур. Выступать на разогреве у той серьезной команды, не помню ее название, – шериф задумчиво отставил бутылку.

Стайлз молча потянулся за следующей бутылкой.

– Знаешь, когда Саймон и Дэнни однажды пришли ко мне и сказали, что будут встречаться, я ответил, мол, окей, долбитесь в жопу, сколько хотите, но не предлагайте это мне, – он проигнорировал взгляд шерифа, предупреждающего, чтоб он следил за словами. – Они же клятвенно пообещали мне, что на группе это никак не отразится. И вот, спустя год они со скандалом расходятся. Потому что на последнем опен–эйре к Саймону подошел какой–то парень и увел его с собой потусоваться, – Стайлз показал пальцами кавычки, едва не уронив бутылку. – А потом Дэнни его бросил. Позавчера мы должны были выезжать в Нью-Джерси, в тур. На общем сборе выяснилось, что Стая не может ехать без гитариста и вокалиста. Нам не подписали контракт, – закончил он, сделав большой глоток.

Шериф расстроено дотронулся до плеча сына, видимо, не зная, что сказать.

– Почему со мной вечно случается какая–то херня? – в пустоту спросил Стайлз, допивая пиво.

– Ох, сын, – вздохнул шериф. – Что бы ни случилось, знай, что я на твоей стороне.

– Спасибо, пап, – Стайлз выдавил из себя подобие улыбки.

– И чем планируешь заниматься теперь? – осторожно поинтересовался шериф. Он знал, что сын не сдастся так просто.

– Хм… Попробую восстановиться в университете, – Стайлз поставил пустую бутылку на пол и улегся, свернувшись на диване клубком. – А потом снова соберу с парнями Стаю, а потом однажды ты приедешь меня навестить, и найдешь только мой обглоданный собаками труп и завещание с просьбой развеять мой прах в Новой Зеландии.

– Неисправимый оптимист. Узнаю своего сына, – усмехнулся шериф. – Ты серьезно насчет университета?

– И насчет Новой Зеландии тоже, – фыркнул Стайлз. – С понедельника начну новую жизнь.

– Могу пристроить тебя к нам в участок. Первое время будешь бумажки перекладывать, а потом посмотрим, – задумчиво сказал шериф.

– Посмотрим, – повторил Стайлз.

– Может, сходим к Бетти по случаю твоего возвращения? – закинул удочку шериф. – Она все еще готовит шикарный пирог… 

Стайлз косо глянул на отца.

– Ладно, сегодня можно, – сказал он, поднимаясь с дивана. – Сейчас переоденусь.

Шериф кивнул и, взяв пульт, переключил на другой канал. На экране появилась яркая реклама музыкальных новостей, и бодрый голос ведущего оповестил, что группа «Канима» ищет нового басиста, и кастинг пройдет в ближайшие две недели. Стайлз задержался на краю лестницы, прислушиваясь.

– Стайлз?

Стайлз застыл на месте, отвернувшись. А спустя секунду и вовсе умчался наверх.

 

Стайлз с отцом заняли столик у окна. К ним тут же подбежала официантка, поприветствовав их.

– Ваше фирменное, – подумав, сделал заказ Стайлз.

– Будет сделано, – девушка улыбнулась и повернулась к шерифу. – Вам как обычно, мистер Стилински?

Повисла немая пауза, и Стайлз на пару секунд перестал выглядеть совершенно убитым: забота об отце могла вытащить его практически из любого состояния.

– Па–а–ап? – прищурившись, протянул он.

– Как обычно, – быстро кивнул официантке шериф, и та упорхнула, совсем не понимая, что натворила. – Но сын, это же фирменные блинчики от Бетти, – попробовал оправдаться он.

– Нельзя оставлять тебя одного, – Стайлз покачал головой и снова замкнулся в себе.

Спустя пятнадцать минут им принесли заказ, и Стайлз, ковыряя вилкой пирог, подумал, что очень понимает отца – пирог и правда был обалденным – и что не будет лишний раз ругаться. Только на всякий случай попросит Бетти, чтобы та обслуживала его отца не чаще раза в неделю и не велась на то, что он здешний шериф. С этими мыслями он закатал рукава толстовки и принялся за пирог с удвоенной силой.

– Что это? Новая татуировка? – отец кивнул на правую руку Стайлза. К своим двадцати двум годам тот уже почти полностью залил одну руку «рукавом» из татуировок. Конечно же, шерифу такое не нравилось. Когда он первый раз приехал навестить сына в Нью–Йорке спустя пару месяцев после начала первого учебного года, Стайлз уже успел набить себе первый большой серьезный рисунок. Но тогда же шериф понял, что его сын не стремится бездумно разрисовывать себя, подражая всем этим модным рокерам, которые ему нравились в детстве, а совершенно осознанно подходит к выбору эскиза.

– Да, – Стайлз тоже перевел взгляд на свои руки. – Трискелион. Случайно вышло. Только не говори, что не знаешь значения.

– Стайлз…

– Пап, я не пилю тебя за регулярные походы к Бетти, а ты не пилишь меня за татуировки, окей? – Стайлз примирительно выставил вперед ладони.

– Ладно, – согласился шериф, орудуя вилкой. 

– Ты правда не против, что я поживу у тебя какое–то время? – неловко спросил Стайлз, покончив с пирогом. 

– И долго ты собрался пожить у меня? – поинтересовался шериф. 

– Максимум полгода. Потом снова начнется учеба, и я вернусь в общежитие, – ответил Стайлз. – Я же не помешаю вам с миссис Маккол?

Шериф покраснел, как школьник, которого поймали на горячем, и Стайлз понял, что попал в точку.

– Мы не настолько близки с Мелиссой, – начал оправдываться шериф, но тут же отвлекся, поглядев, кто подошел к их столику.

– Эрика? Ты что здесь делаешь? – Стайлз метнулся и притащил девушке свободный стул. – Разве ты не должна быть в Нью–Йорке? 

Эрика училась с ним в одной школе, но они не общались до выпускного класса, пока их вдвоем слишком часто не стали оставлять после занятий на отработку. Там они и сдружились. А по окончании школы вместе поступили и уехали учиться в Нью–Йоркский университет. Их расселили по разным общежитиям, и вскоре каждый завел себе компанию. Так, между учебой и другими заботами, общение сошло на нет. Стайлз периодически вспоминал об Эрике, делая себе мысленную заметку просто позвонить ей и спросить как дела. А потом думал о ней часа в два ночи, сидя в арендованной студии, пытаясь переписать на нотные листки играющую в голове мелодию. Три года прошло в таком духе. Конечно же, Стайлз успел обо всем забыть и почти оборвать старые контакты, в том числе и ниточку, связывающую его с Эрикой.

– Вернулась навестить родителей. И как знала, что найду тебя здесь, – Эрика присела и улыбнулась шерифу, приветствуя его. Он тут же поднялся и, положив на стол пару купюр, удалился, сказав, что не будет им мешать.

– У меня к тебе дело, – Эрика наклонилась к Стайлзу и заговорщицким тоном зашептала тому в ухо. – Видел, что Канима разыскивает нового басиста?

Стайлз напрягся. Упоминание об этой группе вызывало странные чувства. В основном это была странная зависть, перемешанная с некоторой растерянностью, как будто Стайлз пропускает что–то очень важное, но не может понять, что именно.

– Стоп. А ты откуда об этом знаешь? – спросил он у Эрики. – Ты же совсем не по этим делам. Ты же в салоне работала, да?

Стайлз следил за жизнью Эрики издалека. И был почти уверен, что она делала то же самое.

– Как это откуда? – почти искренне поразилась та. – Я же парикмахер. Меня взяли новым стилистом в Каниму. Так странно, будто специально хотели найти именно меня, – добавила Эрика. – Их рекрутер пришел к нам в салон и спросил, кто хочет показать ему свое мастерство. Ну, я и показала.

– Меня звали туда играть пару месяцев назад, – горько вздохнул Стайлз, перестав искать связи и вариации случайных совпадений.

– Специально освободили для тебя место? – Эрика улыбнулась, наматывая на палец осветленный локон. – Или нет, – ее взгляд снова стал хищным и собранным. – Стая распалась, как сказал мне Джексон. Мол, у них на рассмотрении музыканты из молодых групп. И они будут искать басиста оттуда, – серьезно произнесла Эрика, что–то обдумывая. – Мне показалось странным, что он упомянул именно о твоей Стае. Что ты об этом знаешь?

– Он пришел к нам в гримерку после концерта в «Койоте» и спросил, не хочу ли я пойти играть к ним в группу. Но тогда басист у них точно был, – Стайлз отложил вилку в сторону, заметив, что от волнения почти согнул ее. – И я, помню, сказал ему тогда, что у меня есть своя группа, и что я оттуда не уйду. Джексон еще тогда так гаденько ухмыльнулся и ушел, что–то сказав напоследок, я не слышал, что. И это было за месяц до тура по штату.

– А потом вы объявили о распаде, и ты уехал домой, – закончила за него Эрика.

– Ага, – кивнул Стайлз. – Думаешь, это его рук дело?

Эрика загадочно приподняла бровь.

– Мне показалось, Джексон нездорово носится с идеей идеальной группы. Но на кой черт ему сдался ты, – девушка пожала плечами, – не могу сказать. 

– Думаешь, завидовал? – хмыкнул Стайлз.

– Кто бы кому завидовал. Его отец не последний человек в городе. Думаешь, Джексон станет завидовать молодой группе, которая просто удачно попала в поток? – улыбнулась Эрика. – Стайлз, ты как маленький. Я вижу тут нечто большее, чем зависть.

– И что же? – Стайлз подпер рукой щеку, с интересом глядя на Эрику.

– Джексону нужен ты. Но я искренне не понимаю, зачем ты нужен ему еще и в группе, – припечатала Эрика. – Играешь ты сносно, харизма тоже в норме. Но…

– Но? – спросил Стайлз. – Мне слабо во все это верится.

– Не знаю. Мне кажется, ты должен сам все узнать, – добавила она. – Если сложить два и два, получается, что именно Джексон помог твоей группе развалиться.

Стайлз так и сел. Ну, точно. Как же он и сам до этого не додумался? С Джексона станется придумать что–то такое, чтобы переманить его. Вот же дурак он был, что смеялся над попытками Джексона как–то выпендриться, показать свое превосходство или статус. Ну да, «Каниме» повезло больше, но и у Стайлза тоже все было неплохо. Но добиваться желаемого таким путем… Стайлз нервно скомкал салфетку.

– Эй, очнись, – Эрика пощелкала пальцами у него перед носом. – Давай, как в старые добрые времена, снова поработаем вместе.

Стайлз озадаченно посмотрел на нее.

– У тебя с Джексоном свои счеты?

– О нет. Мне просто нужна работа, – отмахнулась Эрика. – Короче, если выяснится, что это именно Джексон постарался нагадить тебе в душу, то я помогу навалить ответную кучу в его воображаемом розариуме. Ты же видел его команду? Один другого краше, – засмеялась девушка. – Особенно этот, с белыми линзами. Хотя вблизи и без линз он вполне ничего.  
– Ох, что бы я без тебя делал? – Стайлз полез обниматься.

– Перебирал бы бумажки в полицейском участке Бикон Хилз, – улыбнулась Эрика, тоже обнимая его. – Надеюсь, за все то время, что мы не общались, ты не успел размякнуть и стать пушистым, а, Бэтмен?

– Обижаешь, – Стайлз ухмыльнулся, явно что–то начав замышлять. – Робин.

Они переглянулись и дали друг другу «пять».

Шериф вернулся к их столику, когда Эрика, не выдержав, тоже заказала себе фирменный пирог. Она соблазнительно обхватила губами соломинку в коктейле Стайлза и отпила, делая удивленные глаза и искренне не понимая, на что это так уставился Стайлз. 

– У вас тут все в порядке? – шериф особенно грустно вздохнул, пряча руку за спину. Стайлз опытным взглядом определил там контейнер с как минимум двойной порцией мясного пирога, но решил не ругаться лишний раз. Лучше он устроит дома ужин, с приготовлением только здоровой еды с обилием зелени.

– Да, – кивнула Эрика. – У нас все в полном порядке. Я украду у вас Стайлза на несколько часов.

– Без проблем. Мне нужно ехать в участок проверять срочный отчет, – с сожалением сказал шериф. – Эрика, вы же хорошо себя ведете там, в Нью-Йорке? Приглядываете друг за другом? Не употребляете ничего запрещенного?

– Ну, что вы, мистер Стилински. Хорошие девочки вроде меня засовывают в себя только знания, – Эрика улыбнулась своей фирменной обезоруживающей улыбкой. – Только знания.  
Шериф, кивнув, попрощался и ушел.

– Нужно позвонить рекрутеру Канимы, – Эрика достала из сумочки мобильник и принялась искать нужный номер, листая многочисленный список контактов. Потом, подумав, положила телефон на стол. – Так ты согласен?

– Согласен, – улыбнулся Стайлз. У него в голове начал созревать план. – Куда ты хотела меня отвести?

– Просто прогуляться. Давно не была дома, – Эрика задумчиво постучала острыми ноготками по лакированной поверхности столика. – Я так понимаю, тебе нужно найти Хизер? Вот и ее заодно навестим.

От мысли про Хизер Стайлз заметно сник. Что он ей скажет при встрече? Сколько раз он говорил ей, что будет приходить домой пораньше, чтобы не валяться потом в постели до обеда, что найдет стабильную работу и Хизер не придется работать на полторы ставки в местном супермаркете с сумасшедшим потоком людей? Она перестала верить, когда он, не посоветовавшись с ней, забрал документы из университета. Тогда–то Хизер и потеряла всякое терпение. А потом Стая записывала две новые песни для сборника, и Стайлз, ругая себя за перфекционизм, заставлял участников группы добиваться идеального звучания. Тогда он не появлялся дома почти неделю. Его труды были вознаграждены, а вот Хизер собрала вещи и уехала домой.  
Иногда Стайлз думал, что тащить за собой Хизер было не самой лучшей идеей.

– Послушай, – Стайлз стряхнул с себя неприятные мысли. – К Хизер мы не пойдем. Я не хочу снова чувствовать себя еще большим неудачником, чем я есть.

– Собственно, это я и хотела услышать, – усмехнулась Эрика, открывая пудреницу и заглядывая в зеркало. – Таких Хизер – полный Нью-Йорк. Так что найдешь себе новую подружку.  
Стайлз растерянно кивнул.

– Пойдем, нечего тухнуть, – Эрика поднялась, положила несколько купюр под тарелку и потащила Стайлза за собой к выходу.

 

До дома Стайлз добрался только поздним вечером. Помимо магазинов, Эрика успела протащить его еще и по местным забегаловкам. Эрику узнавали повсюду. Бармены тут же оформляли ей и Стайлзу бесплатные напитки, и Стайлз, который достаточно быстро пьянел, был уже практически никакой после третьего бара.

– Эрика, я больше не могу, – взвыл Стайлз, когда девушка, пошатываясь на каблуках, повела его к следующему зданию с неброской вывеской.

– Последний бар, – ответила Эрика, таща его за руку.

– Еще пятьдесят грамм – и из меня польется что–то очень нехорошее, – Стайлз почувствовал подкатывающую к горлу тошноту. Он вырвал руку из цепкой хватки и остановился, прислонившись плечом к стене. – Я домой.

– Ох, Нью–Йорк тебя ничему не научил, – притворно жалостливо вздохнула Эрика и, подхватив Стайлза под руку, повела в направлении его дома. – Если бы ты не висел мертвым грузом, я бы тусовалась всю ночь!

– Это какая–то вселенская несправедливость, что ты медленнее меня пьянеешь, – пробулькал Стайлз, стараясь не петлять по дороге. В голову снова полезли мысли о собственной никчемности: его может перепить девчонка.

– Зато по моим ушам прошлась стая медведей, – фыркнула Эрика. – А насчет перепития – так не такое уж и ценное достижение. Всего лишь перевод жидкости.

Стайлз, подумав, согласился с ней. Так, разговаривая, они добрались до дома шерифа. 

В гостиной все еще горел свет – шериф не спал и явно ждал, когда сын вернется.

Эрика поставила Стайлза на порог, толкнула дверь вперед и завела безвольно висящее на ней тело в дом.

Шериф тут же обернулся на шум и подбежал помочь Стайлзу устоять на ногах. Того совсем развезло, и он отключался на ходу. Шериф дотащил сына до комнаты и, раздев, уложил под одеяло. Оказавшись в лежачем положении, Стайлз прислушался к голосам внизу: шериф предлагал Эрике остаться у них, а не идти домой ночью. Но Эрика собиралась куда–то еще и просила передать Стайлзу, чтобы тот позвонил ей утром, как только проснется.

Подумав о том, насколько все стало хуже, Стайлз почувствовал полное бессилие, разливающееся по всему телу. Он закрыл глаза и заснул, забываясь тревожным чутким сном.

Утром Стайлз резко проснулся. Он сел, откинув одеяло, и почувствовал, что похмелья совсем нет. Из кухни, через приоткрытую комнаты, доносился запах свежесваренного кофе, и Стайлз тут же понесся вниз, чтобы прочитать отцу лекцию о вреде этого напитка.

Отец стоял у плиты. Он жарил творожные блинчики, и Стайлз тут же сглотнул, понимая, что проголодался.

– Доброе утро? – шериф повернулся, отсалютовав Стайлзу деревянной лопаткой.

– Доброе, пап, – ответил Стайлз, тут же забирая у него фартук и вооружаясь второй лопаткой. – Я доготовлю?

Шериф согласно кивнув, отошел и уселся на стул. А Стайлз принялся готовить им завтрак.

– Сын, я тут подумал, неплохо было бы тебя отругать за вчерашнее, – помолчав, сказал шериф, делая большой глоток кофе. – Но в твоем нынешнем положении… Тебе стало легче?  
Стайлз подавился воздухом и едва не промахнулся мимо тарелки с уже готовыми блинчиками.

– Но пап, мне ведь уже не семнадцать, чтобы меня ругать, – он ловко подцепил край растекшегося теста и перевернул его другой стороной. – И теперь мне значительно легче, да.  
Шериф посмотрел на разрисованное предплечье сына, на котором на фоне причудливых завитков один из карпов кои плыл наверх. Стайлз повернулся и поставил перед ним тарелку с дымящимися блинчиками. 

– Хоть что–то хорошее, – покивал шериф. 

Стайлз поставил вторую тарелку со своей порцией и метнулся к холодильнику. Выудив оттуда бутыль с кленовым сиропом и большую банку с вишневым джемом, он поставил их на стол.

– Ага, – согласился Стайлз, отрезая кусок блинчика, щедро полив его джемом. – Мы с Эрикой завтра уедем обратно. Нужно будет сходить на пробы.

– Вчерашняя реклама подействовала? – улыбнулся шериф.

– Да, – ответил Стайлз. – Терять–то все равно нечего.

Шериф понимающе кивнул. Он точно знал, что его сын что–то задумал. И от задуманного его никто не сможет отговорить. Впрочем, остановить Стайлза тоже будет сложно.

– У меня сегодня выходной, – шериф промокнул губы салфеткой. – Чем планируешь заняться? Опять с Эрикой убежишь?

– О нет, нет–нет–нет, – Стайлз отрицательно замотал головой, доедая последний кусок блинчика. Он уже умудрился посадить на футболку пятно от сиропа и теперь придвинулся ближе к столу, чтобы не измазать и штаны. – Могу составить тебе компанию… Хоть в чем–нибудь.

– Можем посмотреть какие–нибудь фильмы, – ответил шериф. – Как насчет Полицейской академии?

– Только если после первой части тебе не приспичит заказать огромную пиццу, и ты не начнешь снова вспоминать старого знакомого, который жутко напоминает тебе Махоуни, – Стайлз улыбнулся, вытирая пальцы бумажной салфеткой.

Чего–то такого ему и вправду не хватало там, в Нью–Йорке. Ну кто еще станет пересматривать с ним старые фильмы и обсуждать самые дурацкие моменты? Эрика заснула бы на первых десяти минутах, так и не дождавшись особо эпичных сцен с погоней и перестрелками.

Другое дело – отец. Он знал, как все могло быть в реальной жизни, но все равно смеялся и вышучивал откровенно глупые ситуации. А потом начинал рассказывать про некого Гринберга, которого, скорей всего, и не существовало. Уж слишком все эти военные истории были в духе самого шерифа. Стайлз притворно отмахивался и затыкал ладонями уши, когда отец переходил к самым пикантным моментам 

– Согласен, – Стайлз поднялся и ушел мыть посуду. Спустя минут пятнадцать он вернулся и улегся к отцу под бок.

 

К вечеру Стайлз устал смеяться и укладываться на диване удобнее. От долгого полулежания все тело затекло и ныло, но он упорно смотрел в экран, наслаждаясь каждой минутой времени, проведенного с отцом.

– Ты уже собрал вещи? – спросил шериф, забирая из коробки последний кусок пиццы, едва не уронив дольки помидора. 

– А я почти и не привозил с собой ничего. Думал, потом вернусь и заберу остальное, – Стайлз поднялся и с наслаждением потянулся до хруста в суставах.

– Так ты теперь с новыми силами в бой? – мягко улыбнулся шериф, глядя на сына.

– В самое пекло, пап, – кивнул Стайлз, поправляя футболку. Он оглядел пустые картонные коробки из–под пиццы и строго посмотрел на отца. Шериф сделал невинные глаза, мол, это не я, оно само. У Стайлза не хватило сил снова говорить отцу о вреде фаст–фуда.

– Вот это мой сын! – воскликнул шериф, сгребая Стайлза в охапку. Тот улыбнулся и крепко сжал отца в объятиях.

 

Уже вечером, перед тем, как лечь в кровать, Стайлз все же решил собрать привезенное с собой. Он запихнул чистую толстовку в рюкзак и с трудом застегнул его. Все остальные мелочи были разложены по карманам. 

Сон не шел совершенно. Стайлз убедился, что выпил две таблетки аддерала и спрятал полупустой блистер обратно в рюкзак. Он укрылся одеялом и, полежав так пару минут, натянул его на голову, открыв ступни. Спохватившись, что его могут утащить подкроватные монстры, он быстро набросил одеяло на ноги и раскрылся почти по пояс.   
Но Стайлз быстро задолбался так лежать. Он резво вскочил на ноги и понесся в ванную, притормозив только у зеркала. Вспомнив кое о чем, Стайлз выдвинул один из ящиков, где обычно хранились полотенца, и вытащил машинку для стрижки волос.

– Давно не виделись, – пробормотал Стайлз, глядя в зеркало. Оно отражало только незнакомого парня с уставшим выцветшим взглядом. 

Включив машинку, Стайлз привычными движениями принялся сбривать чересчур отросшие волосы, оставляя только сантиметровый ежик. Он уже делал так много раз и за несколько лет не успел растерять навыки стрижки.

Когда в раковине оказалась гора волос, а в голове прояснилось, Стайлз наконец–то успокоился. Он быстро собрал на старую газету волосы и наскоро протер влажной губкой раковину, очищая поверхность от разлетевшихся коротких волосков.

Скользнув взглядом по настенным часам, которые показывали почти час ночи, Стайлз вернулся в кровать и наконец–то провалился в глубокий сон.

 

– Эрика, – громко заныл Стайлз, когда Эдди, приятель Эрики, встретивший их на автовокзале, наконец–то подкатил к огромной парковке возле неприметного здания на Бликер–стрит в Вест–Виллидже. – Я не хочу тащиться туда с вещами.

Эрика, еще в автобусе несколько раз пытавшаяся основательно вломить Стайлзу за то, что он сделал с волосами, только шумно выдохнула. Она явно досчитала про себя минимум до ста прежде, чем что–либо ответить.

Стайлз сам чувствовал, что виноват. Он умудрился проспать один из первых утренних автобусов, и они с Эрикой едва влезли на сидячие места в следующем. Время поджимало. Стайлз договорился с рекрутером на полдень, но только на подъезде к Нью–Йорку увидел, куда именно ему нужно ехать.

Тогда Эрика вняла его мольбам, а заодно и предусмотрительно позаботилась о своем комфорте – тащиться из противоположной части города в Вест–Вилидж на автобусе было ни разу не круто. Да и время неумолимо приближалось к полудню.

Стайлз виновато улыбнулся в зеркало заднего вида:

– Кажется, у меня талант все феерично проебывать, – он поправил то и дело сползающие лямки рюкзака и снова насупился, обдумывая, на правильном ли он пути.

– Стайлз, ты, видимо, хочешь, чтобы я силой дотащила тебя до студии? – Эрика переглянулась с Эдди, который парковался на свободном месте, и как–то особенно злобно посмотрела на Стайлза. – Я возьму с Джексона дополнительную плату за доставку.

– Так вы все–таки заодно? – Стайлз выбрался из машины, сбросил рюкзак на асфальт и с удовольствием потянулся. Эрика вышла следом. Поцеловав Эдди на прощание, она отправила его обратно, взяв с него обещание подбросить ее до дома вечером.

– Ты идиот? – Эрика закинула на плечо ремень сумки.

– Я просто волнуюсь, – наконец признался Стайлз вслух. – Серьезная группа, известный продюсер. А я всего лишь…

– А ты тот, кого они возьмут с руками и ногами, – оборвала Эрика его болтовню.

Стайлз нехотя подхватил рюкзак с земли и влез руками в лямки.

– Нам туда? – он указал рукой на кирпичное здание без всяких опознавательных знаков.

– Ага. Тут основная студия для репетиций и записи, – Эрика поправила волосы и, сложив руки на груди, двинулась вперед.

Стайлз вздохнул и пошел за ней.

– Заполните, пожалуйста, бланк, мистер… – девушка–менеджер внимательно вгляделась в айди Стайлза, – мистер Стилински. Вас вызовут в течение получаса.

Стайлз улыбнулся и, сбросив с плеча тяжелый рюкзак, плюхнулся в уютное кресло в холле. Эрика оставила его в холле, а сама ушла на второй этаж, к другим стилистам. Прежде чем заполнять анкету для претендентов, он огляделся. Ему здесь определенно нравилось: приятного тона персиковые стены, еле слышная из–за звуконепроницаемого покрытия музыка, автомат с бесплатным кофе, симпатичная девушка на ресепшн – а ведь он оказался только в холле студии. Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, зажмурился. Через пару секунд открыл глаза и начинал вчитываться в анкетные вопросы. Отметив карандашом несколько пунктов, он попытался заглянуть в длинный коридор с несколькими дверьми, ведущими, видимо, к студиям или офисам.  
Одна из дверей приоткрылась от сквозняка, и Стайлз уловил обрывки разговора сквозь затихающий звук ударных.

– … У меня идеальный слух, твою мать, – сокрушался кто–то очень разозленный. – Ты что, не понимаешь, что ты должен успевать за Скоттом, а не плестись где–то посредине гармонии?  
Стайлз поежился, услышав невнятные оправдания в ответ на гневную тираду. Дверь снова хлопнула, и из комнаты вышел какой–то парень. Он вымученно улыбнулся Стайлзу, помахал на прощание менеджеру, и с грохотом закрыл за собой входную дверь.

– Марти, есть сегодня кто–нибудь еще? – раздался из коридора тот самый голос, уже более–менее спокойный. Стайлз осторожно выглянул в проем и встретился взглядом с Джексоном Уиттмором. Тот вышел в холл и, завидев Стайлза, удивленно вскинул брови и как–то странно улыбнулся. 

– Последний? – спросил он у девушки.

– Да, Джекси, – Марти поднялась со своего места и взяла у Стайлза заполненную анкету. – Данные есть, проходите в студию, – кивнула она ему.

Стайлз хотел было съязвить на тему такого неформального общения, но вовремя придержал язык.

 

– Настоящая ESP винтажной серии? – восхищенно завопил Стайлз, забывая, что он, в общем–то, на прослушивание пришел, а не к кумирам в гримерку попал. Он почти с нежностью погладил гриф бас-гитары, стоящей на подставке.

– Разбираешься? – в комнате оказался еще один парень. Стайлз не сразу его заметил, потому что принялся сначала разглядывать инструменты, а только потом увидел, что тут, кроме гитар, есть еще и люди.

Стайлз перевел взгляд на говорившего парня. У того был слегка скошен подбородок, темные волосы стильно уложены гелем в художественном беспорядке, небольшие тоннели в ушах только дополняли образ крутого парня. Обратив внимание на его руки, Стайлз в восхищении уставился татуировки в виде орнамента маори, симметрично расположенные на рельефных бицепсах. 

– Что? – Стайлз вдруг сообразил, что его о чем–то спросили, а он так и не расслышал, о чем.

– Ты басист? На прослушивание пришел? – парень терпеливо повторил свой вопрос.

– Ага, – Стайлз глупо улыбнулся, вдыхая атмосферу мини–студии. – Я Стайлз.

– Скотт, – парень протянул ладонь и Стайлз пожал ее в ответ. – Мне кажется, что я где–то тебя видел, но не могу вспомнить, где именно.

– Он из Стаи, – напомнил Джексон, вернувшийся с двумя бумажными стаканчиками кофе. Стайлз сглотнул, уловив носом вкусный запах.

– Точно! – улыбнулся Скотт. Он машинально подхватил одну из барабанных палочек и повертел ее между пальцев. – Вы такой прикольный рэпкор играете, – вспомнил он, забирая у Джексона свой кофе, снова улыбаясь. 

–Короче, – Джексон быстро отпил кофе и отставил стаканчик на стол. Он порылся среди лежащих бумаг и, выудив листок с записанными от руки нотами, протянул его Стайлзу.

– У тебя полчаса, чтобы разучить это, – Джексон кивнул на ноты. – Бери гитару, – он указал на ту самую ESP, которая сразу привлекла внимание Стайлза. – Знаешь, как подключать? – с недоверием спросил Джексон.

Стайлз закивал, как китайский болванчик.

– Мы со Скоттом прогуляемся и через полчаса вернемся, – добавил Джексон.

Стайлз прочел название песни, партию для которой ему нужно было сыграть, и нервно рассмеялся. Почему–то именно многострадальный Garnet у него получался на слух лучше всего. Стайлз, как и все музыканты, периодически разбирал чужие понравившиеся песни и учился играть на слух. Так что, когда Джексон выдал ему нотную партию баса для Garnet, Стайлз только и смог нервно улыбаться, понимая, что место басиста Канимы практически у него в кармане.

– Что такое? – спросил Джексон.

– Я уже готов играть, – ответил Стайлз, отложив листок в сторону. Он снял с себя толстовку и повесил ее на вешалку у входа. Подхватив со стойки гитару, Стайлз привычно воткнул штекеры в разъемы усилителя и дотронулся пальцами до прохладных металлических струн.

– Оу, ладно, – Скотт отбросил ветровку и пошел к стойке с ударными. – На три–четыре? – спросил он, усаживаясь на стул и взяв в руки палочки.

– Секунду, – попросил Стайлз, принявшись проверять, настроена ли гитара. Подкрутив колки до нужного звучания, Стайлз глянул в лежащий листок и на пробу сыграл то, что помнил, и выжидающе посмотрел на Джексона. Тот на пару секунд завис, явно не ожидая такой скорости от новичка.

– На три–четыре? – наконец кивнул он Скотту. Тот, постучав палочками, начал играть свою партию.

Стайлз вступил идеально. Джексон даже начал притопывать носком, когда бас и ударные нашли идеальный ритм. А потом он сделал незаметный жест рукой – и Скотт прекратил играть, замерев в движении с поднятыми вверх руками.

Стайлз, совершенно не беспокоясь, продолжил играть, поддерживая ритм, уже в одиночку. Через несколько секунд Скотт вступил снова, но Стайлз ничуть не удивился. Они идеально дополняли друг друга.

– Вау, – только и смог сказать Скотт, когда они доиграли песню до середины. – Не знаю, где ты учился, но ты крут, чувак.

Стайлз дрожащими от волнения руками снял с себя гитару и осторожно положил ее обратно на подставку.

– Джекси, я обеими руками за! – громко заговорил Скотт, поднимая вверх обе руки. – А нет, смотри, я даже ногами за! – Скотт, поднял еще и ноги, стараясь удержаться на стуле без спинки.

– Ну да, неплохо вы сыгрались, – с неохотой признал Джексон, допивая свой кофе. – Считай, ты принят. Но впереди еще прослушивание со всей группой и встреча с мистером Арджентом. За ним последнее слово.

– Это было круто! – Скотт подбежал к сидящему со стеклянными глазами Стайлзу. Тот чувствовал, как будто пузырится внутри от переполнявших его эмоций, но не мог сказать вслух ничего внятного. Схожие ощущения он испытывал, когда находился на сцене: такой адреналин заряжал энергией. И сейчас Стайлз почти физически чувствовал, насколько изношенным он был из–за нехватки этой внутренней, поддерживающей его силы. 

Сыграв партию на бас–гитаре мечты, в группе, которая ему нравилась за оригинальность и качество звучания, Стайлз забыл, зачем он здесь. Он глубоко вдохнул и шумно выдохнул, отпуская от себя это мимолетное ощущение наполненности. Джексон не сводил с него взгляда, но Стайлз не мог понять, что тот чувствует. Стайлз радостно обнял Скотта в ответ, словно они были давними приятелями, но Джексон все еще держался в стороне, подчеркнуто сторонясь Стайлза, однако прохладные его серо–голубые глаза выдавали легкий интерес и восхищение. 

– Когда прослушивание со всей группой? – поинтересовался Стайлз, пытаясь оторвать от себя липнущего к нему Скотта. 

– Завтра, здесь же в четыре, – усмехнулся Джексон, разглядывая исписанные татуировками руки Стайлза. – Айзек вернется из Лондона, и у нас будет месяц на подготовку к туру по штату.

– Воу–воу, – опешил Стайлз. – Только месяц – и сразу играть на большой сцене?

– Ага, – кивнул Джексон. – Но ты же профессионал?

Стайлз замялся, не зная, что и ответить. Да, у него был неплохой слух и хорошо развитое чувство ритма. Он мог импровизировать и заигрывать с публикой: сцена ничуть его не пугала.

– Да, – наконец согласился Стайлз. – Ну или очень хочу им быть. 

– В Каниме играют только профи, – с чувством собственного превосходства сказал Джексон. – С остальными – только естественный отбор. 

– Не бойся, чувак, у тебя все получится, – ободряюще похлопал его по плечу Скотт. – Ты слышал, как ты играл? Я подстраивался под тебя, а не наоборот.

– Неплохо для первого раза, – оборвал их Джексон, рассеяно собирая со стола нотные листы. Было видно, что он задет успешной стыковкой ритм–секции. Стайлз мстительно улыбнулся, предвкушая, сколько еще раз у Джексона будет такое лицо, когда он будет показывать, насколько хорошо играет, и как здорово вписывается в группу. И как потом уронит на хрен всю выработанную Джексоном систему и стабильность.

– Ага, я знаю, – Стайлз выжал из себя добродушную улыбку для них обоих и, подхватив свою толстовку и рюкзак, направился на выход. Следовало бы отыскать во всех этих комнатах Эрику и сообщить ей результаты. Но, подумав, что она и сама все узнает, он просто решил поехать домой. И предварительно созвониться с мисс Джонс насчет арендной платы: залога, оставленного Стайлзом перед его отъездом, хватало еще на месяц проживания. 

– До завтра, – кивнул он Скотту, проходя мимо стоящего почти в дверях Джексона, задевая его рукой.

– Пока, – эхом отозвались два голоса.

 

Стайлз открыл в телефоне навигатор и буквально за несколько минут добежал до ближайшей станции метро. Чудно, ему даже не надо было переходить на другую линию. Уже через несколько минут он катил в поезде к Кларк–стрит, а его пальцы все еще зудели после игры на бас–гитаре. Стайлз расплылся в счастливой улыбке и откинулся на сидение, устраиваясь удобнее. Усталость как рукой сняло, снова вернулась уверенность в своих силах и желание идти вперед.

Стайлз быстро достал телефон и набросал Эрике смс, мол, кажется, все получилось, и он уже одной ногой в группе. 

Эрика, конечно же, не ответила.

 

Стайлз добрался до своего дома, сохранив приподнятое расположение духа. Никто и ничто не могло омрачить его радость. Даже то, что его домовладелица встретила его почти у входной двери, сложно ждала, что он вот–вот должен появиться. А ведь Стайлз всего лишь позвонил ей и сказал, что приедет сегодня, и снова будет снимать квартиру один. 

– Мисс Джонс, – только и смог выдавить из себя Стайлз, когда его обхватили за плечи и почти насильно повозили лицом по обширной груди. – Вы меня задушите! – он попытался выпутаться из почти медвежьих объятий женщины.

– Но детка, я так рада тебя видеть! – радостно воскликнула мисс Джонс не отпуская его от себя. Наконец ей, видимо, надоело душить Стайлза грудью, и она отстранилась.

– Фууух, – он скинул рюкзак и принялся развязывать шнурки кед. – Я вернулся, мисс Джонс. Но пока не могу сказать, на сколько.

– А где твоя подружка? Ты один будешь жить? – женщина отошла от него и поправила кофточку, подтягивая декольте повыше.

–Да, – ответил ей Стайлз. – Мы с Хизер расстались, она уехала обратно в Бикон Хиллз.

Увидев, как многозначительно улыбнулась мисс Джонс, он нервно сглотнул. Видимо, не стоило давать ей такую информацию. Конечно же, она бы не полезла к нему в штаны сию же секунду, но Стайлз уже давно перестал пугаться ее откровенно сальных взглядов и начал потихоньку раздражаться от чересчур настойчивого внимания.

– Ох, детка, мне так жаль, – мисс Джонс шагнула к Стайлзу в попытке снова сгрести его в объятия и пожалеть «несчастного парня». Стайлз нисколько не выглядел несчастным и абсолютно не нуждался в сочувствии. Тем более, в таком специфическом. Он попятился назад и на ощупь вытащил из кармана ключи от своей части квартиры. Мисс Джонс поняла его намек и отстала.

– Да–да, – нервно улыбнулся Стайлз, тычась ключом в замочную скважину.

– Но если заскучаешь, – мисс Джонс украдкой поправила ладонями полную грудь, – можешь зайти. Я пока свободна.

– Спасибо–я–учту, – пробубнил Стайлз и с громким хлопком закрыл дверь изнутри.

Оказавшись в квартире, Стайлз выдохнул. Следовало забраться в душ, нормально вымыться. А потом придумать что–то с ужином – живот громко забурчал, напоминая о том, что завтракал его хозяин только бургером в вокзальной кафешке.

Стайлз забросил рюкзак на диван и поплелся в ванную, на ходу стягивая с себя одежду. Через секунду он выбежал оттуда в полотенце на бедрах и в одном носке. Он схватил лежащий в толстовке мобильник и позвонил заказать пиццу. 

Все–таки, он заслужил за сегодня свою небольшую порцию фаст–фуда.

 

– Айзек, зайка, – начал продюссер Крис Арджент, – ты позволил себя так подстричь?

– Им пришлось, – картинно вздохнул Айзек, прочесывая пальцами чуть укороченные кудряшки на голове. Он вообще–то сам был не в восторге, но стилисты все как один уперлись в необходимость легкого вмешательства в объем его отросшей шевелюры.

– Уверен, Эрика что–то придумает с этим, – Джексон вертелся в кресле и смотрел на Скотта, который машинально крутил в руке бутылку с питьевой водой и говорил по телефону со своей девушкой Элиссон.

Джексон посмотрел на часы: с минуты на минуту должен был прийти Стайлз. По плану сегодня намечалась репетиция в полном составе, и к тому же его необходимо было представить всему стаффу. Джексон бодро поднялся и еще раз оглянулся на дверь. 

Там, как раз, неловко переминался с ноги на ногу Стайлз. Сердце Джексона пропустило удар, а потом забилось чуть быстрее. Он тут же взял в руки какой–то листок со стола и сделал вид, что изучает его с огромным интересом.

– О, а это наш новый участник? – Крис заметил, куда все смотрят, и тоже обернулся.

– Эм… Да, – Стайлз смущенно улыбнулся, проходя в комнату. Он положил свой рюкзак на диван и подошел к остальным. Скотт, уже попрощавшийся с Элиссон, подбежал поздороваться.

– Айзек, – представился Айзек и тоже протянул руку, дружелюбно улыбаясь новому участнику. Все жеманство из его голоса куда–то испарилось.

– Стайлз, – улыбнулся в ответ Стайлз, пожимая чужую ладонь.

Крис Арджент тоже подошел к Стайлзу и принялся разглядывать его вблизи. Увидев, что парень смущенно отворачивается и не знает, куда деть руки, Крис тут же протянул ему ладонь:

– Крис Арджент. Я здесь всем заправляю, – как–то хищно улыбнулся он, и Стайлз откровенно испугался пристального взгляда.

– Крис шутит. Он просто наш продюсер, – уточнил Джексон и махнул Стайлзу рукой, приветствуя его.

«Просто наш продюсер» – тут же пронеслось у Стайлза в голове. Получается, Джексон и правда здесь самый главный, если Крис ничего не ответил на его слова, а только рассмеялся и погрозил пальцем.

– А Питер еще не вернулся? – спросил Джексон у Криса. – Ему тоже пора познакомиться со Стайлзом.

– А он кто? – поинтересовался Стайлз, расслабляясь – Крис наконец–то перестал буравить его изучающим взглядом.

– Он начальник нашей охраны. Решает всякие … возникающие вопросы, – ответил за Джексона Айзек.

– Понятно, – кивнул Стайлз, расстегивая толстовку. – Репетировать будем?

– Будем, – Джексон выбрался из–за стола и медленно подошел к Айзеку. – Готов проверить нового басиста?

Тот улыбнулся и взял в руки одну из гитар, стоящих на стойке. Он перекинул ремень через плечо и начал настраиваться.

– Чего сидишь? Гитара сама себя не настроит, – Айзек глянул на Стайлза. 

Стайлз быстро скинул с себя толстовку, оказавшись в черной обтягивающей футболке, и почти подлетел к стойке с бас–гитарами, хватая ту, на которой вчера уже играл.  
Джексон уселся на диван и сложил руки на груди, приготовившись к зрелищу.

– Garnet? – спросил Стайлз у Айзека и специально повернулся спиной к Джексону, чтобы не натыкаться на его взгляд. Сам он знал, что Джексон практически не сводит с него глаз. И это несколько смущало, но не настолько, чтобы сбивать его с ритма.

– Да, – кивнул Айзек, закончив настройку.

– Скотт, готов? – Стайлз оглянулся на Скотта. Тот допил воду из стаканчика и уже направлялся к установке. 

– Всегда готов, – Скотт подхватил палочки и постучал ими друг о друга. – На три–четыре?

Стайлз уловил на себе тяжелый взгляд Джексона и поежился. Закрыв глаза, он прослушал начало партии Скотта и вступил сам.

 

– Это было круто! – воскликнул Стайлз, когда они доиграли всю песню. – О мой бог!  
Его все еще потряхивало от ощущения легкой эйфории, майка на спине даже слегка взмокла. Удивительные вещи происходили со Стайлзом, стоило ему оказаться в этой комнате с покрытием на стенах, напоминающим пористый шоколад, среди людей, которые были в нем заинтересованы, также любили музыку и хотели стать лучшими на сцене.

– Нихрена себе, – согласился Айзек, снимая гитару и укладывая ее на стойку. – Может, ты и остальные наши песни умеешь играть?

– Может, – неопределенно улыбнулся Стайлз. Конечно, он тренировался играть еще несколько песен их группы, но пока Garnet получалась у него лучше всего. Впрочем, теперь у него были все возможности исправить ситуацию. Тем более, что имелись уже готовые нотные партии, и не приходилось угадывать все на слух. – Я готов репетировать сколько угодно.

Джексон молча поднялся и, взяв со стола небольшую папку, положил ее рядом с рюкзаком Стайлза.

– Тут около десяти песен. То, что мы обычно играем, и несколько новых. Разучишь, и будем играть здесь. Придумаешь что–то свое – не стесняйся, приноси. Я рассмотрю твои опусы, – подозрительно спокойно произнес Джексон, тем самым заставляя Стайлза внутренне вздрогнуть. 

– Джексон, ты, кажется, удачно подобрал парнишку, а? – раздался у дверей незнакомый голос. Все как один оглянулись назад.

 

Рядом с Крисом Арджентом стоял какой–то незнакомый мужчина. Он цепко оглядел всех присутствующих и остановился взглядом на Стайлзе. Тот от волнения вцепился пальцами в гриф гитары, проехавшись пальцами по струнам. Гитара издала глухой звук.

– Тише, Питер, не стоит так сразу его пугать, – Крис похлопал незнакомца по плечу. – Эй, Стайлз, отомри. Дядюшка–волк не съест тебя.

Стайлз не сразу понял, что к нему обращаются. Он удивленно захлопал глазами, когда Скотт оказался сзади и по–дружески хлопнул его между лопаток, приводя в сознание.

– Питер, ты его сломал, – заметил Айзек.

– Питер Хейл, – Питер приблизился к Стайлзу и протянул ему ладонь. Он пришел в себя и пожал протянутую ладонь в ответ.

– Вот и познакомились, – мрачно сказал Джексон, глядя на настенные часы в студии. – Теперь нам с Крисом пора, а вы тут репетируйте.

Все молча закивали. Крис с Джексоном ушли, а Питер устроился на диване, раскинув руки в стороны.

– Ну, что встали? Не слышали, что вам Джексон сказал? – поинтересовался он.

– Заткнись, а? – Скотт повертелся на стуле и едва не грохнулся с него.

– Совсем от рук отбились, пока меня не было, – шутливо отмахнулся от него Питер.

Стайлз, слушая их вялое переругивание, молча пододвинул к себе свободный стульчик и, подумав, осторожно взял с рюкзака папку с листами. Он вообще–то не рвался так живо исполнять приказ Джексона, но, по–хорошему, был с ним согласен: начинать репетиции и правда нужно уже сейчас.

 

Спустя несколько часов Стайлз понял, что сейчас просто свалится на пол от усталости и голода. Репетиция вымотала его куда сильнее, чем он предполагал. К счастью, Питер свалил по делам через полчаса и не мозолил им глаза.

– Ну, что, пойдем, поедим? – спросил Скотт, поглаживая ладонью живот. – Тут недалеко кафешка с мексиканской кухней, там офигенные буррито.

Стайлз тут же закивал: он был согласен на что угодно. Айзек качнул головой и поднялся со своего места.

Они быстро добрались до нужного кафе и уселись за дальний столик в углу зала. Сделав заказ, Скотт откинулся на спинку и машинально забарабанил пальцами по столешнице.

– Что расскажешь о себе, Стайлз? – спросил Айзек, выводя его из задумчивого состояния.

– Я из Бикон Хилзз, – начал Стайлз.

– Ты не гонишь? Я тоже оттуда! – оживился Скотт. – У меня там осталась мать, а отец меня мелкого увез с собой в Нью–Йорк. Мама часто приезжала ко мне сюда, но к ней мы с отцом не ездили.

– Мир тесен, – усмехнулся Айзек.

– Какая у тебя фамилия? Мой отец шериф, я думаю, он должен знать твоих родителей, – спросил Стайлз у Скотта.

– Маккол. И маму зовут Мелисса, – ответил тот.

– О мой бог! – воскликнул Стайлз, сообразив, о ком говорит Скотт. – Мой отец и твоя мать дружат. Возможно, даже более чем, – с волнением добавил он.

– Так вы теперь типа братья, – Айзек покачал головой, глядя, как Скотт полез к Стайлзу обниматься. – Бразильский сериал какой–то. А как твоя мать к этому относится, Стайлз?

Стайлз разом сник. Воспоминания о матери уже давно перестали его волновать. Но Айзек заставил вспомнить о ней в какой–то… неправильный момент. Стайлз нервно поднял руку и хотел было поправить волосы, но лишь скользнул ладонью по колючему ежику.

– Она умерла, когда мне было восемь, – ровно ответил он. Скотт и Айзек резко замолчали.

– Оу, извини, мы не знали, – повинился Скотт.

– Да ладно, – отмахнулся Стайлз. – Но благодаря ей я играю. У меня СДВГ, и когда учителя забили научить невменяемого гиперактивного дошкольника чему–либо, мама отвела меня в музыкальный кружок. Потом был школьный оркестр и маленькое гаражное сборище новичков. Три года назад я переехал в Нью–Йорк учиться. И собрал свою группу.

Стайлз на минуту прервался: официантка принесла их заказ. Поблагодарив ее, он немедленно впился зубами в аппетитно пахнущее буррито.

– Мы назывались «Стая», – Стайлз облизал губы и запил еду соком.

– Почему назывались? – спросил Айзек, жуя салатный лист.

– Потому что мы распались, – ровно ответил Стайлз. – Сложности внутри коллектива и все такое, – он показал пальцами кавычки.

– Стая? – Айзек отпил чая из своей чашки и задумчиво посмотрел на него. – Что–то знакомое.

– Мы как–то выступали вместе, – напомнил ему Стайлз. – Опен–эйр на день Независимости.

– Ох, не напоминай, – поморщился Скотт. – Огромная гримерка, толпа непонятных малолеток. И нас вынужденно запихнули ко всем. Видел бы ты, как бесился Джексон.

– Да, я видел, какая он трепетная фиалка, – усмехнулся Стайлз. – Вы его терпите или ... ?

– Он не всегда был таким, – ответил Айзек. – Наши родители дружили. Мы сами из Старлайт–сити, это Канада. Ходили с ним вместе в музыкальную школу. Джексон, знаешь ли, сильно упорот идеей идеального звучания рок–музыки. И уже тогда он хотел создать особенную концептуальную группу. Вот меня он сразу к себе затянул. Потом Скотт подвернулся под руку – удачно сходили в тренажерный зал.

Скотт просиял и заиграл мускулами, когда Айзек упомянул про него.

– А где ваш басист? – спросил Стайлз.

– Сэм… кхм, он был странным. Не знаю, где Джексон его нашел, – Скотт задумчиво стащил с тарелки Айзека листок салата. – Но он, серьезно, как инородное тело был. Мог посреди ночи прислать смс–кой фотку своего члена, обернутого в беличий мех.

Стайлз закашлялся, подавившись соком. Айзек сочувственно похлопал его по спине.

– Но играл он классно. По поводу игры и поведения внутри группы вопросов не было. Они с Мэттом всегда настраивали инструменты перед концертами. Мэтт – наш звуковик, – продолжил Скотт. – Но вне концертов мы редко общались. И когда Сэм свалил из группы, не особо расстроились.

– Понятно, – покивал Стайлз.

Скотт с Айзеком переглянулись. Стайлз, заметив это, вопросительно вскинул брови:

– Что такое?

– За пару недель до исчезновения Сэма Джексон начал говорить о замене. Мол, нашел идеально подходящего нам басиста, – проговорил Айзек. 

– Но, правда, не уточнял, где именно он его нашел. Последние прослушивания были отстойными, пришедшие чуваки играли криво и в основном сбивались, стоило мне тормознуть посреди игры, – улыбнулся Скотт. – Так что, когда ты пришел и сыграл, ни разу не сбившись, – это было, как глоток свежего воздуха. Видел, как Джексон пялился на тебя?

– Неа, – максимально равнодушно ответил Стайлз. – Кстати, а он случайно не гей? 

Все удивленно уставились на Стайлза.

– Я просто спросил, – он вскинул руки в защитном жесте. – Ты сказал, что он пялился на меня, и я тут подумал…

– О, нет, – быстро проговорил Скотт. – У него есть Лидия. Но вообще ходят слухи, что Джексон все–таки би.

– Но к нам никаких поползновений не было, – усмехнулся Айзек, доедая. – Джексон, конечно, сложный и тяжело переносимый в больших количествах, но я слишком люблю нашу группу, чтобы свалить куда–то.

– Такая же фигня, – Скотт прикончил свое буррито и откинулся на спинку стула. – Эй, ты чего? – он быстро ткнул Стайлза, который смотрел в одну точку.

– Думаю, где бы достать беличий мех и номер телефона Джексона, – ляпнул тот, совершенно не думая о том, что говорит.

Айзек перестал жевать и едва не выронил вилку. Скотт громко заржал и хлопнул Стайлза по плечу.

– Я смотрю, скучно нам не будет, – сквозь смех проговорил он. – Пойдем?

Стайлз полез за деньгами и вытащил из кармана смятую двадцадку. Положив ее на стол, он утерся салфеткой.

– Репетировать?

Скотт с Айзеком почти одновременно закивали.

– А ты думал, что делать? – спросил его Скотт. – Если устал – там наверху есть комната отдыха и X–box, можем порубиться в Мортал Комбат.  
– Идем, – Айзек поднялся, расплачиваясь за еду.

Парни с обеих сторон обняли Стайлза за плечи и потащили на выход. Он сыто улыбнулся: любовь к окружающему миру просто зашкаливала.

Стайлз потрогал пальцем эмблему с выпуклыми буквами EPS на деке бас–гитары и поправил впивающийся в плечо ремень. Месяц репетиций пролетел почти незаметно. Стайлз каждый день послушно ездил на репетиции и усердно тренировался дома. Джексон довольно улыбался, наблюдая за тем, как слаженно работает его группа. Несколько раз они уже репетировали вместе с ним. Джексон знал свое дело: видимо, не зря мнил себя профи.

Когда Айзек наконец–то заныл о том, что устал и неплохо было бы отдохнуть, Джексон великодушно разрешил перерыв, но, потом, подумав, объявил, что на сегодня все, но им всем предстоит встреча со стилистами и проба нового сценического макияжа.

– Эрика придумала для нас новые образы, – сказал он. – Я уже заранее все одобрил, если что.

– Эй, а у нас спросить не надо было? – тут же вскинулся Стайлз. – Я как–то не горю желанием обряжаться в яркие шмотки и красить лицо.

– Если что, ты знаешь, где выход, – равнодушно бросил Джексон. – Валите на второй этаж.

 

Скотт толкнул дверь и почти сразу угодил в объятия своей девушки. Элиссон была одним из гримеров группы и часто приходила смотреть на их репетиции.

– Детка, – Скотт принялся ее целовать, прижимая к себе и незапально спускаясь ладонями чуть ниже ее талии.

– Отец еще тут – выдохнула Элиссон в поцелуй, с неохотой отрываясь от Скотта. – Когда он уедет, мы сможем сбежать…

Стайлз, старясь не обращать внимания на эту диснеевскую парочку голубков, уселся в кресло к Эрике и, глянув на себя в зеркало, поймал в зеркале взгляд Айзека, севшего в соседнее кресло.

– Окей. Показывайте, что там одобрил Джексон, – Стайлз поправил наброшенную на него накидку и сунул пальцы между шеей и краем горловины, чтобы Эрика не придушила его за болтовню.

– Джексон захотел имитацию вижуал–кея, потому что пересмотрел клипов с японскими рокерами, – ответила ему Эрика. Она достала распечатки и раздала каждому. – Но дальше более женственного макияжа мы решили не идти.

– Ох, посмотрите, у чувака повязка на носу, – Стайлз вытащил из пачки одну из фотографий и показал всем. 

– Японцы, – улыбнулся Айзек, разглядывая остальные фотографии.

– Я могу организовать тебе повязку, – Эрика повернулась к столику с косметикой и взяла в руки большую палетку с тенями.

– На нос? – Стайлз посмотрел в ее сторону.

– Могу на член, но тогда это скажется на твоей игре, и Джексон будет недоволен, – равнодушно ответила Эрика. Она смочила ватный диск в увлажняющем креме и легкими движениями стала наносить его на лицо Стайлза. Тот закрыл глаза, стараясь привыкнуть к незнакомым ощущениям.

– Так куда? – не выдержав, спросил Айзек, косясь в их сторону. Элиссон укрыла его накидкой и тоже стала готовить к макияжу. Скотт устроился на диване с каким–то женским журналом. Его обычно красили в последнюю очередь, и особого макияжа он не требовал, поскольку был почти полностью закрыт барабанной установкой.

– Увидите, – ответила Эрика, не отвлекаясь от работы.

Спустя почти час она наконец–то перестала мучить Стайлза бесконечными подкрашиваниями и растушевываниями, и он увидел себя в зеркале. Оттуда на него смотрел странный парень с нарисованной черными тенями повязкой на глазах. Глаза, аккуратно подведенные карандашом, смотрелись просто огромными, скулы, визуально приподнятые, поблескивали от нанесенной на них серебристой пудры. Словом, Стайлз будто примерил новое лицо. И это лицо не казалось ему уж слишком чужим.

– Мне нравится, – высказался он, разглядывая себя. 

Элиссон отошла, чтобы Айзек тоже смог увидеть свое отражение. Парень присвистнул: Элиссон слегка выпрямила ему волосы, от чего они казались чуть длиннее, и подчеркнула глаза, нарисовав ему блестящие стрелки черным карандашом.

– Я же говорила, что диоровские стрелки ему пойдут, – улыбнулась Элиссон. Она еще раз мазнула толстой кистью по скулам Айзека, нанося румяна.

– Вау, – Стайлз оторвался от зеркала и полез рукой в карман за телефоном. – Минутку, это надо сфоткать и выложить в Инстаграмм.

Эрика вырвала телефон из его рук и сама сфотографировала Стайлза.

– Отправить Джексону? – поинтересовалась она. Но тот не ответил.

– О, пойду его позову, – Айзек поднялся и еще раз взглянул на себя. – Это окончательная версия?

– Да, – ответила Элиссон. – Хочешь что–то добавить?

– Хочу красные прядки. И еще сильнее выпрямить волосы, – подумав, сказал он. – Можно?

– Нужно, – улыбнулась Эрика. – Значит, тебе красные пряди, а Джексону – черные, как и договаривались.

Айзек радостно побежал к выходу и через пару минут вернулся с Джексоном, чтоб тот посмотрел на Стайлза и остальных.

Стайлз встал и снял с себя накидку, оставшись в черной футболке и облегающих джинсах. Джексон подошел ближе и молча осмотрел его, будто он был какой–то вещью. Стайлз уже успел привыкнуть к таким оценивающим взглядам: Джексон был подчеркнуто равнодушен, если ему что–то очень нравилось.

– Сойдет, – бросил он, еще раз посмотрев на Айзека, и вышел.

– Садись в кресло, – сказала Элиссон Айзеку, нарушая образовавшуюся тишину. – Попробуем тебя покрасить.  
Стайлз переглянулся с Эрикой, и она кивнула ему: мол, пойдем, поговорим. Они вышли в коридор, который заканчивался окном с длинным широким подоконником – на нем Стайлз со Скоттом часто сидели и пили кофе из автомата.

– Ну, ты как? – спросила Эрика. Они со Стайлзом все никак не могли встретиться и нормально поговорить, обсудить их планы.

– Норма, – вздохнув, ответил Стайлз. В общем–то, ему было нечего сказать. Он до сих пор не придумал, как насолить Джексону. Более того, ему очень нравилось быть частью Канимы. Стайлз быстро освоился и подружился с парнями и со всеми, кто работал с группой. Все было идеально. Конечно, желание отомстить никуда не делось, но значительно угасло. Стайлз мог ощущать его отголоски, и совсем не думать об этом у него пока не получалось.

– Придумал, что будешь делать? – улыбнулась Эрика. – Или решил забить?

– Я… – замялся Стайлз. И вот почему Эрика знала его самого лучше, чем он сам?

– О, можешь не отвечать, – тихо сказала девушка и, оглянувшись по сторонам, зашептала Стайлзу на ухо. – А если ты попробуешь приударить за Айзеком? 

– Думаешь? – с сомнением выдал Стайлз. – В плане парней я неопытный девственник.

– То есть, ты умудрился забыть про Майка? – недоверчиво спросила Эрика. 

– Эй, я был пьян, он сам залез ко мне в штаны, – Стайлз покраснел, и это было заметно даже несмотря на макияж. – Пьяный опыт не считается.

– Ага, сам залез, сам нашел там вставший член, сам себя трахнул, – рассмеялась Эрика. – А ты не при чем? Ну а про брата Хизер сам вспомнишь?

– Ненавижу тебя, – беззлобно ответил Стайлз. – Так что с Айзеком?

– Хм… Девушки нет, адекватный. Говорят, он пока не определился с ориентацией, но парни у него были.

– Хм, – прикинул про себя Стайлз.

– Пригласи его куда–нибудь. Напейся, отвези его к себе и дальше действуй как на вечеринке в общаге, – набросала ему Эрика план действий.

– А как мне смотреть ему в глаза на следующий день? А Скотту я что скажу? – Стайлз задумался. Определенно, такой вариант был невыигрышным. Скорее, он бы просто испортил отношения с Айзеком. Но из группы бы никто не ушел. 

– Нужно придумать что–то более действенное и адресованное именно Джексону, – Эрика задумчиво посмотрела на Стайлза. – Может, ты начнешь подкатывать к нему?

– Я думаю, под всей этой маской безразличия, он сам именно этого и ждет, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Но тут нужно идти ва–банк. Или все, или ничего. Мы ведь можем ошибаться на его счет.

– Не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь, – губы Эрики растянулись в хитрой ухмылке. – Как ему в глаза смотреть, у тебя сомнений не возникнет. 

– Не должно, – в тон ей ответил Стайлз, заговорщицки подмигивая. – Нужно найти правильный момент.

– Давай, Бэтмен, – подначила его Эрика и толкнула вперед по коридору.

– Даю, – Стайлз едва не споткнулся, но пошел к гримерной комнате. Для начала нужно было смыть макияж.

 

Первый концерт получился скомканным. Стайлз изо всех сил старался успокоить Айзека, нервничающего перед большой площадкой. Тот каждый раз волновался стоя в кулисах: у него дрожали руки, ноги отказывались идти, но стоило вытолкнуть его на сцену, как Айзек тут же преображался и поражал своим уверенным поведением и слаженной игрой. Вот этот момент Стайлз уловил быстро. Они с ребятами даже поспорили между собой, кто будет выталкивать Айзека из–за кулис. На первом концерте эта участь досталась Стайлзу. Только вот никто не предупреждал его о такой особенности Айзека, и ему пришлось почти за руку выводить гитариста на сцену.

Второй и третий концерты прошли удачнее. Стайлз в насквозь мокрой одежде завалился на диван в гримерке и почти сразу отключился. Джексон, такой же мокрый и взъерошенный, разбудил его спустя полчаса и сообщил, что через час им нужно ехать на автограф–сессию.

Стайлз пнул ногой валяющегося рядом Скотта и сказал, что не хочет никуда ехать, но Джексон, который все это время был рядом с ним и расталкивал Айзека, пригрозил, что может поехать без них и вычтет срыв запланированного мероприятия из гонораров. Это достаточно быстро убедило обоих.

Сессия оказалась ужасно выматывающей. Стайлз послушно махал фанатам, подписывая им принесенные вещи, отвечал на вопросы журналистов и улыбался–улыбался–улыбался. Джексон сидел рядом с ним и улыбался тоже. Стайлз даже на некоторое время забыл, что все еще не придумал, как насолить ему. На тот момент все было неважно.

– Мистер Уиттмор, говорят, вы планируете поехать с туром в поддержку кандидатуры вашего отца в губернаторы штата? – поинтересовалась одна из молоденьких журналисток и подсунула Джексону диктофон под нос. Он, ничуть не поморщившись, чуть отодвинулся назад и ответил:

– Да, «Канима» собирается поддержать кандидата Адама Уиттмора на двух концертах, но больше никакого отношения к политике группа не имеет.

Стайлз внимательно выслушал его ответ, прикидывая в уме, что можно сделать с этой информацией. Новый тур по штату начинался через пару дней, и Стайлзу нужно было придумать что–то в ближайшее время. Он неосознанно придвинулся к Джексону ближе и соприкоснулся с ним бедром. Джексон вдруг прервался на полуслове и повернулся к Стайлзу. Оказавшись так близко лицом к лицу с лидером, он слегка испуганно моргнул и приоткрыл рот, но быстро спохватился, что их снимают, и отпрянул назад, опустив голову. Джексон, кашлянув, продолжил что–то вещать журналистам.

Стайлзу стало не по себе, когда уже сам Джексон задел его ногу под столом. Он видимо, расценил это, как игру – и сразу принял ее правила. Стайлз «нечаянно» задел Джексона локтем, заработав еще один пристальный взгляд в упор. Только на этот раз Джексон неосознанно скользнул взглядом по его губам и снова уставился на него на долгие, словно вечность, две секунды.  
После интервью Стайлз быстро собрал вещи и вызвал такси, стараясь не попадаться на глаза Джексону. Ему совершенно не хотелось знать, что скажет Уиттмор на такие вольности.  
Уже по дороге домой Стайлз думал о том, как Джексон изменился в лице, когда они посмотрели друг на друга. Будто расслабился весь. Будто Стайлз разом вскрыл его защитную броню и вытащил на свет настоящего Джексона. Правда, ему ведь от усталости может казаться все, что угодно.

Стайлз буквально выпал с сумкой из такси и побрел к дому. На половине дома мисс Джонс горел свет, и сквозь прикрытые занавесками окна было видно, как кто–то метался по комнате.   
Стайлз тихо открыл дверь и сунул ключи в замок, открывая свою квартиру. Он заперся и устало привалился к стене, сползая вниз. Спустя минуту в дверь громко постучали.  
– Стайлз, детка, мне нужен твой совет! – раздался голос мисс Джонс. 

– О нет, – Стайлз усилием воли заставил себя подняться. – Сейчас.

Он открыл дверь и увидел, что мисс Джон нацепила на себя ультракороткое платье, которое было ей мало как минимум на размер.

– Марк Дарси позвал меня на свидание, – заговорила она, не давая Стайлзу и слова вставить. – Как я выгляжу?

Стайлз подавил в себе желание закрыть дверь перед ее носом, чтобы не сказать, что она выглядит, как обмотанная веревками колбаса: такие модели платьев просто не могли хорошо смотреться на пышных формах мисс Джонс.

– Куда вы пойдете? – вежливо спросил Стайлз, изображая интерес.

– К Марселю, это французский ресторан, – ответила она.

– Может, стоить надеть что–то более приличное? – осторожно поинтересовался Стайлз. 

– Ты про длину? – брови мисс Джонс удивленно подскочили вверх.

– Ага, – все так же осторожно кивнул Стайлз. – Нужно что–то подлиннее.

– Минутку, – мисс Джонс бросилась обратно к себе. – Зайди! – позвала она оттуда.

Он нехотя поплелся к ней и встал в дверях. Мисс Джонс вытащила из шкафа две вешалки с платьями длиннее того, что было на ней, и показала их Стайлзу. 

– Попробуйте вот это, – он указал на левую вешалку и отвернулся к стене. Мисс Джонс, нисколько не стесняясь, начала переодеваться прямо при нем.

– Ну как? 

Стайлз повернулся. Платье было достаточно длинным и не таким обтягивающим в ненужных местах.

– Шикарно, – Стайлз кое–как изобразил восхищенный взгляд и поднял вверх большой палец. – Если Марк не возьмет вас в жены, ему придется иметь дело со мной.

– Милый, ты умеешь польстить женщине, – улыбнулась мисс Джонс. – Теперь мой образ завершен. Серьезная работа у меня есть, платье подобрала.  
– И кем вы сейчас работаете? – Стайлзу до ужаса хотелось сбежать к себе, но он мужественно держался.

– Репортером на местном канале. Сейчас снимаем репортаж про подростков, которые торгуют наркотиками, – ответила она. – Наше расследование уже привело к тому, что один из кандидатов в губернаторы выпал из игры. Потому что был совладельцем подпольного стриптиз–клуба, где активно тусовались школьники и почти свободно продавался кокаин.

– Ого, это вы про Паркера сейчас говорите? – Стайлз напряг память и вспомнил, что Джексон успел похвастаться этой новостью про своего отца. Мол, у него теперь больше шансов стать губернатором.

– Про него, – согласно кивнула женщина. – Жаль, такой представительный мужчина этот мистер Паркер, – вздохнула она.

– Я пойду, уже поздно, – Стайлзу срочно понадобилось обдумать вырисовывающийся у него в голове план действий. – Удачи вам на свидании.

Он поспешно вышел из квартиры и побежал к себе. Дома Стайлз плюхнулся на диван и накрыл голову подушкой. От обилия разрывающих его голову мыслей было не по себе. Он поднялся и нашел на диванном столике баночку с таблетками. Видимо, действие уже принятых таблеток закончилось, и следовало выпить новую дозу. 

Стайлз понял, как именно может испортить Джексону жизнь – и внезапно почувствовал панику. Он метнулся на кухню и проглотил таблетки, запивая их водой прямо из бутылки.  
Когда накатившая дурнота отступила, Стайлз уселся за кухонный стол и обхватил ладонями голову. Он совсем не был уверен в том, что именно Джексон как–то организовал распад его команды. И поэтому не хотел брать на себя такую огромную ответственность, если вдруг выяснится, что никто не виноват, и просто так сложились звезды.

Стайлз нашел в кармане толстовки телефон, поискал там номер одного из давних знакомых, и нажал кнопку вызова.

– Бойд? Привет. Надеюсь, твой телефон не прослушивается? – устало заговорил Стайлз. На том конце трубки ему ответил вполне бодрый голос. Ну еще бы, разве совладелец ночного клуба будет спать ночью? Стайлз быстро изложил суть своего вопроса и поискал глазами листок, чтобы записать продиктованный адрес.  
Кажется, проблема могла разрешиться быстрее, чем Стайлз мог подумать.

– Айзек опаздывает? Но саунд–чек должен был начаться еще пятнадцать минут назад, – Джексон бегал по коридорам за сценой и то и дело спотыкался, путаясь в проводах.

– Мэтт с парнями уже все настроили, осталось подождать Айзека, – спокойно проговорил Питер. – Кстати, Стайлз на месте?

– Да, – выдохнул Джексон, зло пиная носком кеда огромную колонку.

– Как у вас с ним? – равнодушно спросил Питер, переводя тему, чтобы Джексон хоть немного расслабился. – Доволен приобретением? По тому, что я вижу, сложно что–то сказать.  
Стайлз, шедший в этот момент по коридору запнулся о тяжелый провод, но быстро перешагнул через него и замер, услышав разговор. Он напряженно вслушивался в молчание Джексона.

– Мне нравится, как он играет, – наконец выдал тот. Стайлз шевельнул ногой, и один из проводов с шумом упал. Питер посмотрел было в темноту, но явно ничего не увидел.

– Но ты не совсем для группы хотел его заполучить, – Питер напомнил Джексону о том, что он предпочел бы не вспоминать. – Хочешь сказать, я зря подослал в их группу Ника? Кстати, Ник счастлив с тем парнишкой, а вот ты, кажется, совсем нет.

– Я работаю над этим, – нервно огрызнулся Джексон в ответ. – Просто нужно больше времени.

– Сколько? Год? – Питер покачал головой. – Ты видел запись последнего интервью? Даже слепой и глухой к таким вещам Крис увидел, как ты смотришь на Стайлза.

– Я работаю над этим, – по слогам проговорил Джексон, явно начиная злиться сильнее.

– Если у тебя такая манера флиртовать – делать брезгливое лицо, едва вы оказываетесь вместе – то хочу сказать, что она нихрена не работает, – отрезал Питер и снова вгляделся в темноту. Стайлз на всякий случай спрятался за колонкой.

– Я разберусь, – ответил Джексон и направился к входу в помещения за сценой. 

Питер еще какое–то время постоял на месте и, подумав, ушел в другую сторону.

Стайлз осел на пол, прислонившись спиной к колонке. Все умиротворение собралось в железный кулак и дало под дых. Теперь все точно решилось. Стайлз крепко сжал кулаки и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь. Ему еще предстояло отыграть концерт. А вот после Стайлз всерьез возьмется за Джексона.

Он с трудом поднялся и пошел к комнате стаффа. Кто–то подбежал и крикнул, что Айзек уже на месте. Стайлз на всякий случай сбегал в уборную и плеснул себе в лицо ледяной водой. Злость потихоньку проходила, уступая место здравому смыслу.

 

Концерт в Кингстоне прошел просто превосходно. После концерта водитель повез всю группу в отель, и пока все устало разбредались по номерам, Крис успел сообщить о еще одном выступлении в маленьком клубе на частной вечеринке. Джексону ничего не осталось делать, кроме как согласиться, ведь следующий их концерт будет Йонкерс только через четыре дня.  
Стайлз быстро принял душ и переоделся. Усталость все еще давала о себе знать, но подстегиваемое тихой яростью желание отомстить не давало ему просто взять и пойти спать. Выспаться он и потом сможет, с чувством выполненного долга.

Их номера с Джексоном оказались рядом. Стайлзу оставалось только понадеяться, что в Сонеста отеле стены звуконепроницаемые – на случай, если вдруг их с Джексоном разговор зайдет слишком далеко или вообще свернет не в ту сторону.

Стайлз остановился перед дверью с номером 8А и поднял руку, чтобы постучать. В их части коридора было тихо. Стайлз прислушался: в номере тоже было тихо. Но сразу лечь спать Джексон не мог. 

Собравшись с духом, Стайлз все–таки постучал. За дверью послышались торопливые шаги, приглушенные мягким ковролином, и вскоре дверь открылась.

– Проходите, – почти не глядя, бросил Джексон и отошел куда–то в сторону.

Стайлз ввалился в комнату и захлопнул за собой дверь. Джексон поднял на него взгляд и удивленно моргнул, не думая увидеть здесь Стайлза.

– Привет, Джексон, – усмехнулся Стайлз, выбрасывая вперед руку.

Джексон, не ожидая, пропустил смазанный удар в лицо. Губа тут же лопнула и закровила. Он поднес руку ко рту, облизнул выступившую кровь и гневно посмотрел на Стайлза. Но, похоже, даже и не думал нападать.

– Какого хрена ты делаешь? – прошипел Джексон. Было видно, как он еле сдерживается, чтобы не заорать вслух.

Стайлз насладился его удивлением пополам с подавленной яростью и его, почему–то сдерживаемым, желанием врезать в ответ.

– Делаю то, что мне нравится, – ответил Стайлз, и толкнул Джексона в грудь обеими руками так, что тот покачнулся и едва не упал. Они были примерно одной весовой категории, прикидывал Стайлз, но вряд ли Джексон в своем Старлайт–сити занимался чем–то похожим на силовой лакросс или посещал курсы самообороны от тренера Финстока.  
Джексон отступал, все еще ошалевший и взволнованный. Стайлз молча напирал на него, оттесняя к стенке. 

Наконец Джексон тоже попытался ударить в ответ, но Стайлз умело перехватил его руку и, заломив плечо, больно завел ему за спину. Джексон, все еще влажный после душа и дрожащий от переполняющих эмоций, вызывал у Стайлза непонятные чувства. 

Стайлз с силой толкнул вырывающегося Джексона вперед, и тот завалился на колени, едва не приложившись лицом о прикроватный столик. Стайлз удержал его за плечо, чтоб тот не покалечился, и заметил на столике зарядное устройство от телефона. Он быстро навалился всем телом на лежащего на полу Джексона и, подхватив провод, перевязал вяло сопротивляющемуся парню оба запястья. Стайлз удовлетворенно потрогал узел и поднялся.

Джексон тоже попытался встать. Он подергал руками и неловко встал на колени. Полотенце от их возни сползло вниз, почти оголив подтянутые ягодицы.

Стайлз резко надавил Джексону между лопаток, принуждая улечься, и тот беспомощно упал на живот. Стайлз будто впервые увидел его таким: Джексон громко сопел и упрямо смотрел перед собой, похоже, даже не собираясь отбиваться всерьез. Совсем не ожидающий такой реакции, Стайлз остановился и отдернул руку: ярость, собравшаяся где-то в области живота, мутировала в обжигающее желание сделать Джексону еще больнее. Член в штанах согласно дернулся и, прежде, чем Стайлз подумал о неправильности всего им только что совершенного, Джексон обернулся и призывно глянул через плечо слегка влажными глазами.

– Чего остановился? – он снова слизал кровь с губы и оперся коленями о пол, едва не сдирая кожу о ковролин. Джексон выгнулся, качнув бедрами, и полотенце сползло окончательно.

– Ты больной на голову, – одними губами прошептал Стайлз и полез расстегивать джинсы. Он облизал жадным взглядом напряженно прогнутую спину и стройную задницу. Такой вариант поведения Джексона волновал, будил темные желания, заставлял хотеть овладеть насильно и испортить.

Но змеям – змеиное.

Стайлз быстро разделся и навалился на Джексона сверху. Тот умудрился перекатиться на бок и подставить лицо Стайлзу. Тот понял его намек. Схватив Джексона за влажные волосы, Стайлз дернул назад, открывая доступ к шее. Джексон возмущенно вскрикнул, но Стайлз заглушил его: он так резко подался вперед, что они почти стукнулись зубами. Он жадно кусал подставленные губы, попеременно сползая вниз, к шее, нещадно покрывая ее следами–укусами. Будто метил, пронеслось в голове у Стайлза.

– Пожалуйста, – всхлипнул Джексон. Стайлз перевернул его на спину, а сам приподнялся и сел на колени. Джексон был более, чем готов: его глаза лихорадочно блестели, губы, искусанные, все еще слабо сочились кровью, истерзанная шея пестрела наливающимися засосами. Стайлзу подумалось, что к завтрашнему дню они будут еще ярче.

– Что? – в него будто демон какой-то вселился. Никогда раньше он не испытывал желания кого-либо к чему-то принуждать. Он вообще не был сторонником всяческого рукоприкладства в решении вопросов. Джексон что-то сломал в нем, определенно.

Стайлз скользнул взглядом вниз: стояло у Джексона так, словно он дрочил или порно смотрел, там, в душе.

– Выебешь меня? – Джексон облизнул губы и посмотрел на Стайлза замутненными от желания глазами. 

– Уговорил, – выдохнул Стайлз. Он забрался на Джексона сверху. Джексон удивленно распахнул глаза, когда Стайлз встал на колени прямо перед его лицом. Он придерживал член у основания, едва не тычась головкой в губы Джексона.

– Что не так? – хрипло рассмеялся Стайлз и принялся неспешно водить пальцами по члену. – Ты, кажется, просил трахнуть тебя. Но не уточнил куда именно.

Джексон приоткрыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, но Стайлз ловко просунул головку между его губ, и тут же вскрикнул от легкой боли: он как раз проехался членом по острой кромке зубов.

– Зубы, – прошипел Стайлз и отстранился. 

– Пошел ты, – бросил Джексон и с новыми силами попытался встать и скинуть его с себя. Но Стайлз только предупреждающе надавил своим весом ему на грудную клетку.

– Что же так? – спросил Стайлз, равнодушно глядя на трепыхающегося под ним Джексона. – Ты же сам меня захотел, Джекси. Специально группу мою развалил и заставил Эрику уговорить меня пойти играть в Каниму. Думал, можешь купить меня? 

– Эрика сама захотела помочь, – искусанные губы Джексона искривились в злобной усмешке. Он рванулся вперед, но Стайлз толкнул его обратно на пол.

– Значит, все остальное – правда? – холодно уточнил Стайлз, чувствуя, как внутри него распутывается клубок из ледяных змей. Месть обычно подают в качестве холодного блюда, но у Стайлза не получилось поддержать нужную температуру: подогреваемые пламенем его ярости, змеи зашевелились и расползлись в разные стороны. 

– Но разве тебе сейчас хреново живется? – пошел в атаку Джексон. Он попытался улечься удобней, но, видимо, мешали затекшие руки.

– Закрой рот, – выдохнул Стайлз, ощущая, как все его внутренности скручивает незнакомым вожделением. – Просто заткнись.

Он качнулся вперед, схватился обеими руками за шею Джексона, несильно сжал.

Джексон, закатив глаза, заметался под ним, сипло выдыхая. Тогда Стайлз разжал хватку.

– Еще, – едва слышно проскулил Джексон.

– Вот оно что, – Стайлз слез с него, и Джексон всем телом потянулся. Даже ноги раскинул. Смазка расплылась лужицей, член прилип к животу. Джексон то и дело чуть приподнимал бедра вверх, все еще слепо ища контакта.

Стайлз довольно резко перевернул его на живот. Подумав, он подхватил Джексона за бедра и поставил его на колени в более-менее устойчивую позицию. Джексон охнул, проехавшись кожей по жесткой ворсистой поверхности, и кое–как привстал, упираясь плечом в пол.

– Ты представлял, как все произойдет? – поинтересовался Стайлз. Он оглянулся вокруг и поискал взглядом что-то, что могло бы сойти за смазку. На кровати валялся тюбик крема для рук и Стайлз, потянулся, чтобы его взять.

– Да, – ответил Джексон дрожащим голосом. – Но такого варианта не было.

– И как бы ты хотел? – Стайлз деловито выдавил немного крема и наугад втолкнул сразу оба пальца в Джексона. Тот только охнул в ответ и попытался уйти от его руки, вильнув задом. Но Стайлз двинул рукой резче, и Джексон протяжно застонал, когда он наконец-то дотянулся до простаты.

– На кровати, – Стайлз шумно выдохнул, когда Джексон сжался вокруг его пальцев. Он бездумно добавил третий и развел их. Джексон принимал на удивление легко. Стайлз даже подумал, что утром Джексон прочитал его мысли и заранее подготовился к нескучному вечеру.

– Ты специально готовился? – поинтересовался Стайлз, глядя, как насаживается Джексон на его пальцы.

– Нет, – простонал тот, с силой качнувшись назад.

– Игрушками балуешься? – наугад предположил Стайлз. Он схватился за бедро Джексона и звонко шлепнул свободной рукой по влажной от пота ягодице. Джексон снова болезненно простонал и тут же сжался. Стайлз просунул пальцы еще глубже, и Джексон, вскинув бедра, вдруг задрожал и кончил, пачкая живот и ковролин спермой.

– О черт, – Стайлз наскоро смазал свой член и пристроися к Джексону сзади. Он толкнулся в основательно растраханную дырку, въезжая сразу до основания. Джексон снова упал на живот, Стайлз едва успел придержать его и не выскользнуть. Но Джексон только приподнял бедра, давая Стайлзу входить глубже. Стайлз навис над ним и оперся о пол ладонью. Второй рукой он обхватил шею Джексона, заставляя его неестественно запрокинуть голову, чтобы Стайлзу было удобнее его кусать. Влажный Джексон под ним дрожал и послушно принимал задаваемый Стайлзом ритм, стонами и всхлипами отзываясь на каждое движение.

– О боже, да! – протяжно взвыл Джексон на одной ноте, вскидывая бедра, ловя каждый толчок бедер Стайлза. – Да, вот сюда, пожалуйста, еще… – Стайлз перестал прислушиваться к сумбурному потоку слов, но инстинктивно разобрал просьбу Джексона.

Стайлз послушно давал ему, что тот просил. Пока их обоих не скрутило в оглушающем оргазме. Стайлз всхлипнул и, не успев вытащить член, кончил внутрь. Он сдавил пальцами шею Джексона, дотрахивая его. Тот мелко дрожал под ним. Судя по тому, как сильно Джексон стискивал Стайлза внутри, он тоже переживал неслабый второй оргазм подряд.  
Они лежали так с минут десять. Пока Джексон, наконец, не освободил руки и столкнул с себя Стайлза.

– Проваливай отсюда, – он судорожно пытался собрать воедино привычно равнодушное выражение лица, чтобы снова войти в режим Снежного принца.

Стайлз поднялся и осоловевшими глазами посмотрел на него. Растрепанный мрачный Джексон, с истерзанной шеей и странно блестящими прохладными глазами, выглядел особенно недобро. 

– Вали в свой номер! – вдруг заорал Джексон, заставляя Стайлза вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Он подпрыгнул с пола и принялся влезать в джинсы, но предсказуемо запутался ногой в штанине. 

Джексон будто этого и ждал. Он замахнулся, и Стайлз упал на спину, пропустив неслабую подачу в лицо. Он не стал бить в ответ, а только медленно поднялся и сел прямо.  
– Легче стало? – спросил Стайлз, промакивая своей футболкой разбитую губу.

Джексон поспешно накинул на себя халат, валяющийся неподалеку на полу, и забрался с ногами в кресло.

– Уходи, – равнодушно бросил он.

– Придурок, – Стайлз резко отбросил футболку и за лодыжки сдернул Джексона с кресла. От неожиданности тот тяжело завалился на Стайлза, и охнул, снова оказываясь лежащим на спине с прижатыми к полу руками.

– Что тебе еще нужно? – Джексон уставился на него взглядом, полным праведного гнева, и в который раз закопошился под Стайлзом, в попытках скинуть его с себя.

– Извинения, – ответил Стайлз, ощущая, как неудержимое темное желание снова растекается по всему его телу, как до дрожи в пальцах хочется присунуть в этот наглый, но такой вожделенный рот, и заткнуть его.

– Пошел ты, – Джексон неумело сплюнул, пытаясь угодить Стайлзу хоть куда-нибудь. – Я не буду молчать!

– Побежишь жаловаться? Натравишь на меня своего папочку и Питера? – Стайлз лениво стер слюну со своего колена и вытер пальцы о халат Джексона. – Хочешь испортить мне жизнь? Хуярь. Полный вперед, блядь.

Джексон вывернулся из–под него, воспользовавшись моментом, пока Стайлз отпустил руки, и отполз подальше к кровати.

– Что мне с тобой теперь делать? – Стайлз кое-как успокоился и посмотрел на Джексона. Тот сидел и смотрел на него злобным кошачьим взглядом.

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Джексон. 

В дверь постучали, и Стайлз с Джексоном разом чуть ли подпрыгнули на месте.

– Мистер Уиттмор, вы делали заказ, – послышалось из–за двери.

– Черт, – Джексон быстро поднялся на ноги и запахнул на себе халат. – Проваливай в ванную, бегом! – громко зашептал он Стайлзу.

Стайлз схватил свою одежду и мигом бросился в соседнюю комнату, а Джексон открыл дверь, впуская горничную в номер. 

Стайлз прислонился лбом к прохладной керамической плитке, слушая, как врет Джексон про то, что упал и ударился, и что никакая помощь ему не требуется. Закончив вежливые расспросы, девушка вышла и захлопнула за собой дверь.

Наскоро натянув на себя белье и джинсы, Стайлз вышел и столкнулся лицом к лицу с Джексоном, направляющимся в ванную.

– А теперь точно проваливай, – он снова растерял всю свою воинственность и выглядел каким-то особенно уязвимым. Стайлз молча подхватил с пола футболку и пошел к выходу, не оглядываясь.

 

Оказавшись в своем номере, Стайлз сам направился в душ. Он быстро вымылся и принялся рассматривать себя. Явных физических изменений не было. Стайлз провел большим пальцем по слегка вспухшей губе и подумал, как глупо они с Джексоном будут завтра выглядеть. Так и покажутся на общем сборе: одинаково помятые и с разбитыми лицами.

Стайлз улегся под пахнущее цветочной отдушкой одеяло и закрыл глаза. Сон не шел, и Стайлз даже не удивлялся этому: ведь не каждый же день он насильно трахает одногруппников.   
Он стащил с себя одеяло и пультом включил кондиционер. Тот едва слышно загудел, и вскоре вся комната превратилась в морозильную камеру. Промерзнув, Стайлз устало потер виски. В голове крутились какие–то обрывки фраз, и слышалась музыка. Он выключил кондиционер и бросился к своему рюкзаку. Вытащив оттуда блокнот и ручку, Стайлз уселся прямо на пол и принялся записывать лезущие в голову слова.

Закончив писать рифмованную историю, он зажмурился, прогоняя накатившее наваждение. Каждый раз, когда приходило вдохновение, Стайлз почти физически ощущал, что он мысленно выходит из своего земного тела и оказывается в том, другом мире, про героев из которого он сочинял слова. Стайлз отложил ручку и глянул на часы. Было около двух часов ночи, но Стайлз чувствовал, что не сможет просто лечь и привычно заставить себя заснуть. Перед глазами ровной линией поползли ноты, и он снова взялся за ручку. Расчертив нотные полосы, он быстро зарисовал основной мотив.

Стайлз быстро оделся и застегнул на себе ветровку. Ему нужно было как можно скорее добраться до репетиционной комнаты и не расплескать всю задумку по пути. В подземном паркинге специально для останавливающихся в отеле групп были сделаны репетиционные точки со звуконепроницаемым покрытием на стенах. 

Стайлз схватил электронный ключ от номера и выбежал к лифту. Портье на этаже окликнул его, спрашивая, почему мистер еще не спит и не требуется ли ему помощь. Стайлз отрицательно покачал головой и запрыгнул в быстро подъехавший лифт.

В паркинге было немноголюдно: какой–то мужчина ругался, разговаривая по телефону; женщина в желтом плаще терпеливо ждала, пока ее багаж аккуратно утрамбуют в такси. Стайлз прошел мимо них, глубже влезая руками в карманы куртки. Музыка вела его и не давала отвлекаться на что–то постороннее. Держала на поводке и требовала, чтобы Стайлз наконец–то перенес ее на гитару или какой-либо другой инструмент.

Проведя картой по замку, Стайлз прошел внутрь комнаты и огляделся. Техники из команды Мэтта сложили инструменты в чехлы, и только барабаны Скотта остались неразобранными.  
Стайлз быстро подключил усилитель и забрался за ударную установку. Он пошарил по карманам и, вздохнув, заметил, что оставил мобильник в номере. Ему бы сейчас очень пригодилась помощь Скотта. Стайлз и сам неплохо умел играть на барабанах, но Скотт бы лучше и быстрее помог ему вытряхнуть из головы застрявшую там мелодию. По-хорошему стоило бы еще позвать Айзека и набросать для него его партию, но оставленный в номере телефон перечеркивал его планы.

– Ладно, – Стайлз взял в руки палочки и наугад забарабанил по всем частям установки, вспоминая, что и как именно звучит. Простучав бочку, снэр, оба тома и добравшись до клэша и сплэша, он улыбнулся. Вскоре он уже наигрывал ритмический рисунок новой песни. Поискав в комнате ненужный листок линованной бумаги, Стайлз набросал нотную партию для ударных, а затем взялся за бас–гитару. Покончив с партией для баса, Стайлз закрыл глаза, еще раз вслушиваясь в звучащую в голове мелодию. Ее неплохо было дополнить клавишными – Джексон как раз говорил о необходимости слегка разбавить их звучание электронщиной.

Стайлз покинул комнату для репетиций с чувством выполненного долга. В голове была приятная пустота, а тело казалось невесомым. Такие ощущения обычно появлялись после хорошего секса, либо после отыгранного концерта. Тогда набегающее волнами вдохновение само вело в студию, и музыка писалась практически сама собой.

Увидев возле ресепшна Питера, Стайлз тормознул посреди холла. Питер что–то спрашивал у девушек и совсем не выглядел сонным. Стайлз поднял взгляд на часы и обомлел: было почти пять утра. На него мигом навалилась усталость, словно он истратил всю энергию и готов был вот–вот завалиться на пол и заснуть.

– Не спится? – поинтересовался Питер, потягивая американо из крошечной чашки. Стайлз, конечно же, проморгал его приближение и запоздало отпрянул назад.

– Вдохновение пришло, – буркнул он, уловив аромат кофе. Стайлза неожиданно замутило, и он сглотнул, сдерживаясь. – Я пойду к себе, – он попытался прошмыгнуть к лифтам, но Питер остановил его, дотронувшись до его плеча.

– Ты же помнишь, что я приглядываю за тобой, зайчик? – Питер натянуто улыбнулся и сжал пальцы.

– Я понял, – быстро ответил Стайлз, предпринимая вторую попытку прорваться к лифтам. 

– Приглядываю, – Питер убрал руку и повторил жест Роберта Де Ниро. Стайлз моментально напрягся, холодея изнутри: а что, если Джексон уже успел всем нажаловаться?

– Что такое? – он уставился на Питера, но тот скользнул изучающим взглядом по его разбитой губе.

– Откуда это? – спросил он.

Стайлз прикрылся рукой и отвернулся, но Питер резко схватил его за подбородок, заставляя смотреть прямо.

– Неважно, – бросил Стайлз и перехватил руку Питера, отходя назад. – Я пойду.

Стайлз со всех ног бросился к лифтам и ввалился в призывно разъехавшиеся двери, сразу же нажимая кнопку со значком «8». Питер оглянулся с ехидной ухмылкой, будто бы понимал, что прозошло. Стайлз нетерпеливо застучал по кнопке закрытия дверей, и те наконец-то мягко захлопнулись. Лифт качнулся, и Стайлза слегка замутило снова: скоростные лифты были тем еще злом.

Стайлз добрался до своего номера и быстро разделся. Он обессилено упал на кровать и, даже не удосужившись накрыться, заснул.

 

– Стайлз? 

Стайлз напряженно замер на полпути к своему номеру, когда с другого конца коридора его окликнул Скотт.

– Эй, мы что, больше не бро? – Скотт стремительно приближался, и Стайлз оглянулся, похолодев.

– А? – сердце Стайлза взволнованно подпрыгнуло в горло.

Скотт серьезно посмотрел на него, и, не прерывая зрительного контакта, медленно закатал рукава джемпера до локтей.

– Ты что? – Стайлз сглотнул, понимая, что Скотт что–то задумал. – Что случилось?

– Ты больше не считаешь меня своим бро? – по нечитаемому выражению лица Скотта Стайлз не мог даже предугадать, что тот хочет сказать. Но на всякий случай приготовился к худшему: вполне возможно, что Джексон успел всем разболтать о случившемся. Но вот только когда он успел. Стайлз хотел выбраться позавтракать с кем-нибудь, но Айзек все еще валялся в постели, когда Стайлз вломился к нему в номер, а горничная, убиравшая номер Скотта, сказала, что мистер Маккол умотал куда–то с утра пораньше. И Стайлзу пришлось в одиночку спуститься в ресторан при отеле и обнаружить там одиноко сидящего Джексона. 

Тот, завидев Стайлза, тут же подобрался, напустил супер–занятой вид и принялся с неподдельным интересом читать свежую газету. Стайлз успел издалека оценить серьезность их ночного разговора: шея Джексона была покрыта яркими следами. Стайлз поспешно отвернулся и уселся за ближайший к выходу столик. 

Наврядли Джексон пошел будить Скотта, чтобы рассказать о том, каким мудаком оказался их басист. 

– Земля вызывает Стилински, – Скотт помахал ладонью перед лицом Стайлза. Видимо, тот совсем завис, пока сосредоточенно думал, что не так сегодня со Скоттом.

– Я здесь, – Стайлз отмахнулся от его руки. – Скажешь, что случилось или в угадайку играть будем?

Скотт помялся и покачался с пятки на носок. Потом пнул носком кеда задравшийся уголок ковра в коридоре.

– Мне тут кое–что рассказали. Точнее, показали, – начал он.

– Что? – проблеял Стайлз, чувствуя, как язык присох к горлу, а ноги стали становиться желейными.

– Санчес мне вот что показал, – Скотт достал из кармана шорт помятый листок с каракулями Стайлза: теми самыми нотными записями, которые, видимо, он оставил в репетиционной комнате. – Это ведь твое?

– Скотт, я тебя сейчас просто убью! – Стайлз выхватил из его рук листок и всмотрелся в написанное. Так и есть: нотная партия для ударных, коряво прорисованная почерком Стайлза. Он облегченно выдохнул.

– А я думал, у нас кодекс бро в группе, – Скотт притворно обиженно смотрел на него. – Мы ведь договаривались, если у тебя есть какие–то задумки, ты немедленно должен делиться со всеми.

– Тебя бы обрадовал звонок в два часа ночи? 

Стайлз вдруг испытал странный подъем настроения. Американские горки по сравнению с такими перепадами были просто детской игровой площадкой у Макдональдса.

– Нет, – Скотт потер лицо пальцем. Видимо, не особо выспался, но привычке начинать день с утренней пробежки так и не изменил. – Но ты бы мог скинуть смс.

– У меня есть текст и моя партия, – Стайлз помахал листком перед носом Скотта.

– А я уже успел набросать свою версию партии для барабанов, – ответил ему Скотт. – И если мы соблюдаем кодекс бро, мы немедленно должны показать все Айзеку и Джексону. Окей, Айзек проснется и сам все увидит. А вот Джексону нужно показать немедленно, – подумав, добавил он.

От упоминания о Джексона у Стайлза заломило виски. Какая–то фантомная боль поселилась в его голове и нещадно колотила кувалдой изнутри.

– Где это ты так успел? – Скотт показал на свой рот, и Стайлз рассеянно потер губу, тут же морщась от легкой боли – ранка почти затянулась, но все еще болела.

– Утром в душе чуть не упал. Ты же знаешь, как я дружу с косяками и прочими неровными поверхностями, – Стайлз сунул руки в карманы, вызвав удивленный взгляд Скотта. – Пойдем, прогоним что есть, все равно пока делать нечего.

– А Джексону мы покажем синхронизированные партии? – догадался Скотт.

– Да! – почти крикнул Стайлз и потащил Скотта за локоть к своему номеру. – Какой ты догадливый иногда. Догадливее некуда.

 

– Нет, – отрезал Джексон и скомкал распечатанный листок с текстом.

– Как это – нет? – Скотт выбрался из-за установки и подошел к Джексону. 

Айзек поправил на себе ремень от гитары и тяжело опустился на диван – нависшее в воздухе выяснение отношений ему не нравилось. А вот песня Стайлза, совсем отличающаяся по стилю от того, что они обычно играли, казалась интересной. Даже свою партию он сообразил почти на первой же репетиции.

– Слишком много текста, – листок пролетел мимо Стайлза и попал точно в урну.

– Вот как, – Стайлз сложил руки на груди, прижимая к себе гриф гитары. Он тоже подошел к Джексону почти вплотную и уставился на него. – Я вот не могу понять, тебе сложно выучить такой объем или что?

– Или что, – огрызнулся Джексон, мигом порозовевший от присутствия Стайлза в личном пространстве, и на всякий случай отступил назад.

– Джекси, брось. Отличный ведь текст, – Скотт взял со стола еще один лист с текстом и пробежался глазами по строкам. Окей, песня о деструктивных мыслях парня–неудачника, которому нравилась какая-то девушка так сильно, что ему хотелось убить ее, – не самый обычный текст, чтобы накладывать его на музыку и вещать со сцены. 

– Да идите вы, – Джексон нервно дернул рукой, и прислонился бедром к спинке дивана. – Тут речитатив, – наконец–то признался он. – Я не силен в этом, но готов попробовать.

Стайлз покачал головой, отходя. Надо же, а он уже успел накрутить себя мыслями о том, что Джексон теперь совсем с катушек съехал и будет бойкотировать все, что предложит Стайлз. Скотт и Айзек в один голос заявили, что песня технически слишком простая для них, но, тем не менее, история настолько цепляет, что они готовы играть это на концертах.

– Вот так бы сразу, – Стайлз уселся на диван и расслабленно привалился к плечу Айзека – тот молча смотрел на них, не вступая в разговор, и сливался с окружающей обстановкой. Скотт подмигнул Стайлзу, мол, видишь, все получилось.

– Ты, Стилински, не напрягаешь связки на концерте, так что заткнись, – Джексон взял из рук Скотта лист с текстом и уселся в кресло напротив дивана.

Стайлз засопел и отвернулся, снимая с себя гитару. Ему захотелось проветриться, выдохнуть все накопившееся напряжение: Джексон вломился к ним посреди репетиции и спросил, что происходит. Тогда они репетировали новую песню, чтобы показать ее Джексону. 

Стайлз не сводил глаз с Джексона, когда тот уставился в текст, и, едва шевеля губами, читал его. Стайлз не мог понять, откуда у него самого появился такой интерес к рассматриванию Джексона. Позавчера они насмотрелись друг на друга на несколько дней вперед. 

Джексон будто почувствовал на себе изучающий взгляд Стайлза и поднял глаза. Стайлз же поспешно отвернулся и чуть не долбанул гитарой по предплечью Айзека. А потом Джексон начал выпендриваться.

– Сегодня мы ее точно не сыграем, – подумав, сказал Скотт. – Может, оставим ее для следующего штата? – он обвел всех вопросительным взглядом.

– Хм, – Джексон поднялся на ноги, все еще глядя на текст. – Если мы быстро найдем тут какую–нибудь студию, быстро запишем вас, то я смогу потренироваться.

– Эй, ты правда хочешь сыграть ее уже сегодня? – удивился Айзек. – Мы–то готовы, а ты?

– А я прорепетирую и тоже буду готов, – наконец Джексон отложил текст, перестав буравить его глазами.

– А как же твой концепт идеального звучания? Вдруг ты слажаешь с текстом? – Стайлз был готов вырвать себе язык, но вопрос вырвался прежде, чем он успел сообразить, что и кому говорит.  
Джексон неопределенно усмехнулся, и Стайлз тут же ощутил, как низ живота тронула теплая волна.

– Смотри сам не слажай, – ответил Джексон, все еще поглядывая на Стайлза. – Сейчас Крис найдет нам студию, и вы поедете записываться.

Он достал из кармана телефон и, отыскав номер продюсера, нажал кнопку вызова.

Стайлз, воспользовавшись моментом, тут же выскочил из комнаты.

 

– Ох, нихрена себе, – Стайлз вытащил из уха наушник от плеера Скотта и удивленно глянул на друга.

Сведенная и смонтированная на скорую руку, музыка все еще была сырой, но голос Джексона оживлял композицию, делая ее еще более нестандартной. Стайлз зачем–то начал представлять себя на месте этого парня, от лица которого шел рассказ в песне. Представил, как прижимает кого–то к стене и шепчет слова припева. Причем, не кого–то там, а вполне конкретного Джексона.  
Стайлз зажмурился и потер виски, прогоняя некстати пришедшие в голову сравнения. 

– Стайлз? – Скотт тронул его за плечо, и Стайлз поспешно посмотрел на него, понимая, что его спрашивало о чем-то уже не в первый раз:

– Что?

– Ты дерганный какой–то. Все в порядке? – Скотт обеспокоенно смотрел на него.

– Да! – нарочно громко ответил Стайлз. – Просто не выспался. И репетиции немного утомили, – пояснил он уже чуть тише.

Скотт пожал плечами, складывая плеер в один из карманов своих широких штанов.

– Я пойду к себе. Через час общий сбор в паркинге, – напомнил Стайлз скорее самому себе, чем Скотту.

– Давай, бро, удачи, – они хлопнули друг друга по ладоням и разошлись каждый в свой номер.

 

Закрыв дверь, Стайлз тяжело прислонился спиной к двери и съехал вниз на пол. Стоило немедленно разобраться с тем, что происходит. Или хотя бы понять причины, почему он так по–идиотски залипает на Джексона. Если раньше Стайлз смотрел на него равнодушно, уже даже не выходя из себя, когда Джексон презрительно фыркал по поводу и без, как это было поначалу, то теперь все изменилось. Стайлзу начал нравиться Джексон. Эта мысль больно уколола и пропала, оставив после себя тяжелый осадок.

Стайлз горько усмехнулся и встал с пола, принявшись раздеваться. Интересно, думал он, выпутываясь из рубашки, стоя возле душевой кабины, думал ли Джексон о нем в таком ключе. Стайлз снял джинсы с бельем и забрался внутрь, прикрывая прозрачную дверь. Он сразу же включил прохладную воду и подставил лицо летящим сверху каплям. 

Интересно, что вообще нашел в нем Джексон? Зачем ему понадобился Стайлз?

Вода потеплела. Стайлз взял с полки шампунь, вылил немного на ладонь, и принялся растирать его по волосам, вспенивая. 

Стайлзу захотелось побиться головой о стенку. После того, что случилось между ними, он все еще не решался подойти и все спросить. Джексону тоже было не сладко.  
Конечно же, легких путей искать никто не хотел. Стайлз наскоро вымылся и просто стоял под теплым душем с закрытыми глазами. 

Он очень сильно хотел, чтобы проблема решилась сама собой.

 

– Минуточку внимания, – Джексон отпил воды из бутылки и вылил оставшееся себе на голову: в клубе, несмотря на работающие кондиционеры, было жарковато. – Мы написали новую песню и сегодня, прямо сейчас, – Джексон снова прижался губами почти к самому микрофону и обвел всех присутствующих шальным взглядом, – прямо сейчас состоится ее презентация.

Стайлз почти весь концерт поглядывал на Джексона. У него словно глаза заново открылись. Он впитывал каждый жест Джексона: тот перемещался по сцене тягучими движениями как какой–то большой человекоподобный представитель кошачьих. Он умело заигрывал с публикой, заставлял то замирать от восхищения, то визжать от восторга. Стайлз честно удивлялся всей этой магии, которая творилась, когда они выходили на сцену. Остальные подхватывали эту волну и своими инструментами только усиливали мощность энергетического заряда.

Но когда Джексон объявил о том, что будет исполнена его песня, Стайлз заволновался. Если его до сих пор не отпускало то, как Джексон мастерски вписался словами в композицию и точно попал в саму идею, то что будет, когда он исполнит все это вживую. 

В микронаушнике щелкнуло, и, спустя секунду, Мэтт сообщил, что через полминуты он включит электронную подложку новой песни. Скотт постучал палочками, Айзек, закрыв глаза, едва касаясь, водил длинными пальцами по струнам и вспоминал свою партию.

– Разорвать тебя на куски, – томно выдохнул в микрофон Джексон и вскинул вверх обе руки. – Поехали!

 

Стайлз сам не знал, как ему удалось дотерпеть до конца концерта и выжить. Он будто снова почувствовал себя подростком, у которого неконтролируемо вставало по поводу и без. Сердце ухало от низких частот. В штанах тоже ухало, но куда сильнее.

Он впервые прикрывался гитарой и впервые был благодарен Лидии, их стилисту, за то, что его запихнули в достаточно узкие джинсы, а сверху напялили длинную полупрозрачную футболку.

– Когда я шепчу тебе на ухо: "Я чертовски хочу разорвать тебя на куски!" – в последний раз проговорил Джексон в микрофон и спокойно поставил микрофонную стойку на место. Как если бы до этого он не поставил ногу на монитор и не оседлал этот металлический шест, изображая какой–то отчаянный секс.

Стайлз с трудом дослушал прощальные слова Джексона для публики, жмурясь от яркого сценического света и нетерпеливо притопывая ногой. Ему хотелось как можно скорее выбраться отсюда и уединиться со своей все нарастающей проблемой. Но предстояло еще пройти по темным внутренностям клуба в поисках выхода и добраться до гримерки, чтобы переодеться.   
После них должна была выступать еще одна группа, и им уже пора было уходить со сцены и освобождать место другим. Джексон махнул рукой, собирая «Каниму» рядом с собой. Стайлз как можно спокойнее подошел к Джексону и обнял его за плечи. С другой стороны его облапили Айзек и Скотт. Они все поклонились, и Скотт с Айзеком первыми двинулись в сторону гримерок, ориентируясь на лампу с надписью «Выход».

Стайлз пошел за ними почти наощупь, стараясь не зацепиться ни за какой из проводов, чтобы еще вдобавок не грохнуться. Мокрая от пота одежда неприятно липла по коже, и Стайлзу хотелось как можно скорее снять с себя все и засунуть голову в ведро со льдом. Наверняка, в гримерке их уже ожидали ледяная вода и душ. И скорей всего, желаемое ведро, полное кубиков льда.

С этим мыслями он успокаивал себя и шел вперед. Но вдруг его тронули за плечо, и Стайлз остановился. Джексон, идущий за ним, молча схватил Стайлза за предплечье и потащил куда–то в темноту.

– Блять, – выругался Стайлз, едва не споткнувшись о громоздкий усилитель. Джексон только сильнее дернул его на себя и прижал к огромной напольной колонке, практически усаживая Стайлза на нее сверху.

– Ну же, – прошептал Джексон, рванувшись вперед. Он схватил Стайлза за ворот футболки и дернул его на себя.

Поцелуй вышел кусачим. Ну, еще бы. Стайлз быстро пришел в себя и понял, как решить свою небольшую проблему при помощи Джексона: он сам пришел на помощь. Джексон кусал ему губы, то и дело вламываясь в рот жарким языком. Стайлз отвечал ему тем же, только с удвоенной силой. Его вело и выкручивало в практически животном желании.  
Джексон оказался между разведенных бедер Стайлза и прижался к нему своими бедрами. Ткань узких джинсов больно впилась швом, еще сильнее сдавливая и без того болящий от напряжения член. Стайлз охнул от боли и Джексон, расценив этот звук, как знак согласия, быстро полез расстегивать ему ширинку. Наскоро высвободив член из белья, Джексон демонстративно сплюнул в ладонь и принялся отдрачивать. 

Стайлз вцепился пальцами в колонку, в надежде удержаться и не проломить пластиковое покрытие. Рычащий Джексон на секунду отвлекся и расстегнул свои джинсы.   
На сцене вспыхнул свет и Стайлз с Джексоном на мгновение посмотрели друг на друга, остановившись на полпути. Когда объявили название новой группы, вышедшей на сцену, яркий свет сменился приятным полумраком, а закулисье снова погрузилось в кромешную темноту.

– Не тормози, – простонал Джексон, снова таща Стайлза к себе за ворот. Ткань не выдержала, надорвавшись у плеча. И Стайлз, увидев себя в отражении глаз Джексона – он сам смотрел на него такими же бешеными глазами, спрыгнул с колонки. Он тут же прижал Джексона к ней спиной, меняясь с ним местами. Руки сами нашли его член. Стайлз, все еще дрожа от желания, закручивающегося раскаленной спиралью в животе, прижался бедрами к Джексону, обхватив их члены рукой. Ответный приглушенный стон был сигналом к дальнейшим действиям. Джексон беспорядочно ловил губами рваные выдохи Стайлза и как заведенный толкался в подставленную ладонь.

Стайлз уткнулся в плечо Джексона и глубоко вдохнул чужой запах. Джексон приятно пах своей обычной туалетной водой вперемешку с резковатым запахом пота. Вся его футболка была почти насквозь мокрая, но Стайлза все это ни разу не смущало. Скорее наоборот – он жадно прикусывал солоноватую кожу в месте, где плечо соединялось с шеей, и почти по-звериному рычал.

– Да… Уже почти, – Джексон вцепился в его предплечья, затем полез пальцами приласкать его соски. Стайлз только быстрее задвигал рукой, чувствуя, как по его шее прошелся влажный горячий язык. Джексон скользнул языком по его уху, не забыв прикусить мочку, и судорожно выдохнул:

– Стайлз.

Стайлз не помнил, кто кончил первым. Джексон вдруг стиснул его плечи пальцами, едва не выломав ему суставы, и обмяк, припадая к колонке спиной. Стайлз в последний раз сжал зубами кожу на его шее, чтобы заглушить собственный стон, крупно вздрагивая от оргазма.

Джексон почти сразу пришел в себя и принялся застегиваться и поправлять одежду. Стайлз, все еще дрожащий после оргазма, стоял и тупо пялился на свою ладонь, обильно заляпанную белесыми разводами.

Джексон молча взялся за его запястье, поднес ладонь к своему лицу и принялся слизывать сперму.

– Пиздец, – прокомментировал случившееся Стайлз.

– Пиздец, – согласился Джексон, застегивая на нем джинсы и поправляя футболку. – Пойдем, пока нас не начали искать.

 

Оставшиеся несколько концертов по разным городам прошли на отлично. Джексон как обычно сводил всех с ума голосом и харизмой, Скотт упрямо барабанил ритм, Айзек со Стайлзом буквально насиловали гитары, заставляя публику восхищенно орать.

По окончании тура их всех привезли обратно в Нью–Йорк. Группе предстояло несколько недель передышки прежде, чем снова отправиться в тур, на этот раз по крупным городам соседних штатов.

Скотт решил все это время посвятить Элиссон, Айзек просто восстанавливался, а Джексон собирался провести неделю отдыха с отцом. Тот уже прошел во второй тур и стал на ступеньку ближе к посту губернатора.

Стайлз, оказавшись дома, первые пару дней просто неподъемно валялся на кровати. Сил встать и сделать хоть что-то, совсем не было. Спустя какое-то время он все же очнулся и сделал генеральную уборку.

После того случая в Кингстоне Джексон обратно схлопнулся в свою ракушку, оставив Стайлза недоумевать, что это вообще было. И думать, а не приснилось ли ему все это: первый секс на полу в номере и звериная возня в темноте за кулисами в клубе.

Тихое нездоровое помешательство начинало проходить. Стайлз не видел Джексона уже с неделю, и его постепенно отпускало. 

Он навестил Эрику и, за неспешными разговорами о жизни, снова раскопал свое так долго вынашиваемое желание отомстить. Оно ведь и не девалось никуда: снова холодный клубок змей просто опустился на дно и выжидал правильного момента, чтобы расплестись и начать жалить. Передержанное, слегка просроченное, желание причиняло Стайлзу почти физическую боль, вынуждая поскорее решить проблему.

Поэтому он вытащил телефон и принялся искать нужный номер.

 

Телефон в кармане завибрировал и коротко щелкнул, извещая о пришедшем сообщении.

«Не ходи к Бойду. Ты только все испортишь», – написала Эрика.

Стайлз покачал головой. Он включил блокировку экрана и уставился на навигатор, закрепленный на приборной панели перед водителем. До нужного здания оставалось совсем немного. И чем ближе движущаяся по экрану точка становилась к месту назначения, тем стремнее был вид из окна.

– Приехали.

Водитель резко затормозил, тут же подпирая чью-то машину.

– Вы подождете? Я оставлю залог и вернусь через десять минут, – Стайлз вытащил бумажник и отсчитал нужную сумму. Прежде, чем протянуть ее таксисту, он вытащил двадцатку сверху и показал номинал купюры. – Пойдет?

– Слушай, пацан. Сейчас ты быстро платишь за проезд и валишь отсюда куда собирался, – таксист нервно огляделся вокруг, явно желая побыстрее убраться из этого района. – Пока я не взял с тебя доплату.

– Ладно–ладно, – Стайлз быстро отдал ему деньги и дернул за ручку, чтобы открыть дверь. Оказавшись снаружи, он едва успел отпрыгнуть, когда таксист внезапно резко тронулся, отъезжая назад.

И Стайлз вполне мог его понять. Ему и самому было немного страшновато находиться в темное время суток в Гарлеме. 

Ночной клуб «Дрянная киска» манил светящейся неоновой вывеской с девушкой на шесте. Стайлз накинул на голову капюшон и пошел ко входу, где уже толпились желающие попасть внутрь.   
Огромные хмурые парни на входе одарили его неприязненным взглядом. Стайлз принялся рыться в карманах в поисках записанного на листке кода. Его продиктовал ему Бойд, чтобы Стайлза вообще подпустили к клубу близко.

– Тебе точно сюда? – уточнил один из секьюрити, когда Стайлз наконец–то отыскал записку и протянул ее охранникам. Но после того, как увидел листок, кивнул второму охраннику. – Проведи Белоснежку к Вернону.

Стайлз, с интересом разглядывавший людей, пришедших в клуб, едва не осел, когда на его плечо тяжеловесно опустилась огромная рука.

– Пойдем, – пробасили над ухом. 

Стайлз ответил что–то невнятное, но послушно поплелся за негром-проводником. Его довели до неприметной двери сбоку здания и услужливо распахнули ее перед ним. Внутри тоже сидело несколько охранников, но они только молча кивнули, пропуская Стайлза внутрь.

Стайлз сразу растерялся. Столько практически обнаженных девушек он еще не видел. Они отплясывали под бодрый речитатив Шона Пола, цеплялись за проходящих мимо них парней или просто посиживали на диванах на чьих-нибудь коленях. Может, занимались и чем–то более откровенным, но в полумраке, рассекаемом только отблесками висящего под потолком дискоболла, трудно было что–то рассмотреть.

– Стайлз, – окликнули с верхнего уровня.

Стайлз задрал голову вверх и увидел Бойда. Тот указал на ближайшую лестницу и махнул, чтоб он поднимался наверх. Он взбежал по крутым ступенькам и оказался на втором этаже. 

– Пойдем сюда, – позвал Бойд, пытаясь перекричать играющую музыку, и показал на дверь, ведущую к служебным помещениям.

Стайлза втолкнули в первый же офис за дверью. Оказавшись в прохладной практически звуконепроницаемой комнате один на один со своим старым знакомым, Стайлз поначалу растерялся и забыл, зачем пришел сюда.

Бойд молча уселся за стол, отодвинул от себя стакан с виски и выложил на стол пару пакетиков с порошком.

– Я не буду спрашивать, зачем тебе понадобился кокс, – лениво проговорил Бойд, подталкивая оба пакетика пальцами к Стайлзу. – Деньги с собой? Учти, здесь принимают только наличку.

Стайлза охватила легкая паника. Ну вот, он приехал в стремный район, чтобы купить наркоты у старого знакомого, чтобы потом подсунуть ее Джексону, а теперь стоит и боится.   
Стайлз был готов к любым последствиям. Он хотел прекратить весь этот фарс и выйти из игры, пока все не зашло слишком далеко.

Он дрожащими пальцами взял пакетик и поднес его к лицу.

– Эй, сначала деньги, – Бойд стукнул ладонью по столу, выводя Стайлза из ступора.

– Да–да, – растерянно пробормотал тот, бросив кокс на стол. Стайлз вытащил из кармана две купюры и положил их перед Бойдом.

– Все, можешь валить отсюда. Вызвать такси? – тот моментально сгреб наличку.

Стайлз качнулся назад, чувствуя подступающую к горлу тошноту.

– Эй, ты в порядке? – Бойд вскочил и пощелкал пальцами перед лицом Стайлза. – Стилински, ты же не собираешься грохнуться в обморок или заблевать мне тут все?

– Я в норме, – Стайлз с трудом отмахнулся от мельтешащей перед глазами руки. Он спрятал пакетики в карман толстовки и повернулся к дверям.

– Слушай, Стайлз, – Бойд шагнул к нему. – Я не знаю, зачем тебе кокс, но, по–моему, ты херню какую–то собираешься сделать.

– Точно, – отозвался Стайлз, берясь за ручку. – Я разберусь.

 

Стайлз наугад брел в темноту. Охранники возле выхода указали ему эту дорогу, сказав, что по ней он выйдет на 130ю улицу и попадет к станции метро. Такой вариант его более чем устраивал  
Оказавшись на приличном расстоянии от клуба, Стайлз оглянулся, почувствовав, что кто–то идет за ним. Сердце дернулось, пропуская удар.

В темноте были слышны только отзвуки музыки из клуба, но Стайлз отчетливо слышал чужие шаги. Он свернул с дороги и пошел по тротуару чуть быстрее. Бойд конечно был странным, но не настолько, чтобы отправлять за ним своих людей. Подумав, что зря отказался от предложения вызвать ему такси, Стайлз перешагнул выбоину в асфальте и по широкой дуге обошел темный переулок с мерзко пахнущей помойкой между домов.

Позади него мелькнула тень, и Стайлз, сипло вскрикнув от страха, оказался прижат лицом к кирпичной стене дома. Руки больно завели за спину, пинком расставили ноги.

– Красной шапочке не говорили, что опасно гулять по темному лесу в одиночку? – раздался над ухом голос Питера, и Стайлз тут же начал вырываться из цепкой хватки. Питер держал крепко, не давая даже повернуть голову. 

– Это у тебя пистолет или ты так рад меня видеть? – выдавил Стайлз, когда к его бедру прижалось что–то твердое, а руки в очередной раз хрустнули суставами, в ответ на попытку освободиться.

– Ты думаешь, что умный и быстрый, – Питер ткнул его лицом в стенку. Стайлз проехался щекой по шероховатой стене, заработав ссадину. – Но я умнее и быстрее.

– Отвали, – глухо попросил Стайлз, понимая, что Питер настроен серьезно.

Тот бесцеремонно полез к Стайлзу в карман и вытащил оба пакетика. Питер брезгливо бросил их на землю и с силой растер каблуком туфли по асфальту.

– Как скажешь.

Захват исчез, и Стайлз тут же потер затекшие мышцы, медленно поворачиваясь.

– Зачем тебе кокс? – Питер с интересом посмотрел на него.

Стайлз сложил руки на груди и засопел, не зная, что и ответить.

– Наркоман, что ли? – наугад предположил Питер. – Но нет, не похож совсем.

– А что, если и так? – запальчиво спросил Стайлз. Он прижался спиной к стене и огляделся: кроме них здесь никого не было.

– Тогда боюсь, что мне придется сообщить Джексону. А он будет искать нового басиста, – ответил Питер, подходя к нему ближе. – Есть разговор. Пойдем, присядем куда-нибудь, пока на твои крики не сбежались копы.

– Я же не кричу и вообще мхв…, – Питер резко зажал ладонью рот. Стайлз мотнул головой назад, но Питер предугадал его маневр и увернулся. И пока он пытался пнуть Питера ногой, тот достал из кармана наручники и ловко зацепил на руках Стайлза браслеты.

– Так-то лучше.

Стайлз похолодел, прекратив сопротивляться. Питер, конечно, не был полицейским, чтобы арестовать его, но вполне мог отвести его куда следует. Стайлз неплохо знал почти все законы штата, в том числе и связанные с хранением наркотиков.

– Мы можем поговорить, Питер. Сними браслеты, – Стайлз подергал связанными руками.

– Ты спокойно дойдешь до машины, и не будешь делать глупости? – уточнил Питер.

– Не буду, – тихо сказал Стайлз.

Питер хмыкнул и расстегнул наручники. Он молча взял Стайлза за локоть и повел к машине, припаркованной на соседней улице.

 

– В Старлайт–сити у меня была большая семья, – Питер кивком поблагодарил официанта за принесенный заказ. – Потом случился пожар, и в живых остались только я и мой племянник. 

Стайлз мрачно помешивал ложечкой кофе, не понимая, зачем Питер ему это все рассказывает.

– Тогда нас приютил мой хороший друг Адам Уитмор. Ты наверняка видел его по телевизору и знаешь, про кого я говорю. Он стал моей второй семьей, нас сплотило общее горе. Незадолго до пожара умерла Рэйчел, мать Джексона, – Питер лениво откинулся на спинку стула, поднося к губам стакан с виски. 

– У Джексона тоже нет матери? – Стайлз тут же вышел из какого–то оцепенения, увлекшись темой разговора. – Но он же никому ничего не говорил! Я думал, Линда его мать…

– Линда его мачеха, а Лидия – сводная сестра, – ответил Питер. – Но мы сейчас не об этом. 

– Окей, продолжай, – Стайлз устроил локти на столе и во все глаза смотрел на сидящего перед ним Питера.

– Так вот. Адам помог мне и моему племяннику восстановиться. Теперь я в неоплатном долгу перед ним. Адам великодушно позволил мне его защищать, назначив начальником службы охраны. Еще он помог Дереку открыть собственное детективное агентство. У моего племянника прямо–таки нюх на розыск неверных мужей и поимку их с поличным, – Питер улыбнулся: воспоминания о семье были приятными.

– Вот как, – кивнул Стайлз.

– Так что если ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе бросить хоть малейшую тень на репутацию семьи Уитморов, – обманчиво расслабленный взгляд Питера буквально за секунду стал цепким и настороженным, как у волка. – Короче, настоятельно советую тебе этого не делать.

Стайлз поежился. Взгляд прохладных голубых глаз буквально протыкал его насквозь, пришпиливая к стене за его спиной. Он поспешно глотнул кофе.

– Вот кстати, угадай, кто отследил твой звонок тому парню из клуба, – Питер поболтал льдом в стакане и жестом подозвал официанта, чтобы тот повторил. – И кто додумался прослушивать твои телефонные разговоры.

– А твой племянник знает о неприкосновенности личной жизни? – Стайлз начал злиться, понимая, насколько все серьезно, и как он глупо себя повел.

– А шериф Джон Стилински знает, что его сын покупает наркотики в Гарлеме? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Питер.

Стайлз засопел, уставившись в чашку.

– Ладно, расскажи мне, зачем тебе понадобился кокс, – Питер наклонился к нему ближе.

– Хотел подкинуть Джексону, – нехотя признался Стайлз. – За то, что он мне группу развалил. Я подслушал ваш разговор.

Питер улыбнулся, покачав головой.

– Ну, я его предупреждал, что все тайное рано или поздно станет явным, – он отпил немного виски и поставил стакан обратно на стол. – А еще говорил, что нельзя насильно влюбить в себя кого–то. Влюбить, конечно, громко сказано. Скажем так, – Питер многозначительно усмехнулся, – заинтересовать. Со всеми вытекающими последствиями.

– Да уж, – Стайлз понуро поковырял пальцем салфетку с логотипом бара. – Со всеми вытекающими уже случилось.

– Я так и подумал, – Питер сложил руки и устроился подбородком поверх них. – Ну и как? Нормально его Дерек научил целоваться?

– Что? – бровь Стайлза дернулась.

– В средней школе он был не особо популярным парнем. А однажды он решился позвать на свидание одну девочку. И попросил Дерека научить его целоваться, – выдал все Питер. – И Дерек таки научил.

– О мой бог, – проговорил Стайлз, не веря своим ушам. – Он ведь наверняка хранит это как один из самых страшных секретов.

– А вот в старшей школе все изменилось, – продолжил Питер. – Тогда они с Айзеком решили создать свою группу. Адам помог ему на первых этапах, а потом Джексон перестал просить у него деньги на что–либо. 

– Подожди, хочешь сказать, всем управляет Джексон? – Стайлз удивленно посмотрел на него. – Я думал все эти инструменты и оборудование, люди, и вообще вращающийся вокруг Джексона карамельный мир – это все за папочкины деньги.

– Ну, что ты, – улыбнулся Питер. – Адам помог с покупкой инструментов и познакомил сына с Крисом Арджентом. Остальным занимался сам Джексон. Что, разочарован?

Стайлзу на секунду стало неловко. Он почему–то не любил детей богатых родителей и зачем–то автоматически причислил к ним Джексона. Ведь тот был с королевскими замашками. Разве что корону не носил.

– Тебе ведь нравится быть частью Канимы? – поинтересовался Питер, поглядев на наручные часы.

– Да, но… – замялся Стайлз, утопая в захлестнувшем его чувстве неловкости.

– Джексон как-то спросил у меня, про что бы я хотел слушать, чтобы любить какую–то группу. И я точно ответил, что не хочу слушать про вечные подростковые страдания на тему «Я любил тебя, а ты ушла от меня», – Питер начал загибать пальцы на руке. – Про нехватку денег на карманные расходы или мысли в стиле «Жизнь – боль, пойду-ка я закинусь таблетками снотворного или вскрою вены вдоль».

Вот приблизительно за такие темы Стайлз сам не мог слушать половину современных рок-групп. И сам старательно обходил подобные темы в собственных текстах. «Канима» выделялась среди других групп не только качественным звучанием, но еще и текстами.

– Поэтому «Канима» играет интеллектуальный циничный мрачняк? – додумался Стайлз, оживляясь. – Мне нравится, в принципе. Чак Паланик был бы нами доволен.

– Джексон умный парень, – сказал Питер. – Только иногда ведет себя как ребенок. Вот бы до него дошло, что с живыми людьми нельзя поступать как с вещами. Хотя, конечно, если подумать, то вся его задумка с заманиванием тебя в группу выглядит, как хитрый план нанести тебе добро и причинить счастье. Ты же счастлив? 

– Не знаю, – Стайлз пожал плечами. – Я пока не распробовал.

– Но ты решил все перечеркнуть, отомстив не менее хитрым способом? – уточнил Питер.

– Угу, – покивал Стайлз, сунув руки в карманы. Ему уже хотелось вернуться домой и обдумать дальнейший план действий. Но Питер, будто школьный психолог, навязчиво рассказывал ему, как обстоят дела на самом деле, не давая Стайлзу утопнуть в суждениях о ситуации с позиции только его собственного видения. Он давал своеобразную обратную связь, и Стайлз внутренне был ему благодарен.

– Думаешь, я бы позволил ему натворить глупостей? – Питер допил виски и поставил на стол пустой стакан, звякнув льдом внутри.

– Но ты же помог ему развалить мою группу, – криво усмехнулся Стайлз. – Вы подослали парня расстроить отношения между парнями. Чья это идея вообще была?

– Джексона. Он пошел ва-банк. И, кажется, отхватил за это от тебя по лицу, – улыбнулся Питер, снова откидываясь спиной на спинку стула. – Я бы и сам ему хотел вломить за некоторые вещи. Но, знаешь ли, ждал, пока появятся подходящие свободные чужие руки.

Стайлз молча открыл рот, собираясь что–то сказать. Но нужные слова куда–то утекли. Питер снова проехался по больному. Но Стайлз не почувствовал ровным счетом ничего. Будто это вообще было с кем–то другим. Какой–то другой Стайлз играл в «Стае» и всегда был запарен тем, что группа была нужна только ему одному. Остальные участники даже учебу не бросили, хоть и обещали уделять музыке и группе больше времени. Тот, другой, Стайлз уговорил подругу детства переехать к нему, пообещав всегда быть рядом. С таким трудом полученный первый контракт, и так глупо просранный шанс стать известными не тронул никого, кроме того Стайлза. Ведь остальные так и вернулись к тому, с чего все началось – снова стали музыкантами–любителями. И только один настоящий Стайлз точно хотел идти вперед и развиваться в профессиональном плане.

От нахлынувших мыслей его отвлек телефон Питера. Он быстро ответил на звонок и сказал, что они со Стайлзом сидят в баре Ронни.

– Джексон? – осторожно спросил Стайлз.

– Ага, – ответил ему Питер, поднимаясь. – Я пойду, а вы тут разбирайтесь между собой. И без глупостей, понял?

– Понял. Я понятливый, – передразнил его Стайлз. Питер похлопал его по плечу и ушел.

 

Стайлз посидел в баре еще около десяти минут, а потом его с головой накрыла паника: он совсем не был готов к встрече с Джексоном. Вообще–то он думал, что тот сейчас снимается для какого–то журнала и что будет в городе только через несколько дней. Но, видимо, Джексон был в курсе всего с самого начала, или же Питер сообщил ему о готовящемся плане Стайлза. Поэтому он примчался сразу же.

Он расплатился и устало побрел к выходу. Джексона не было уже около получаса, и Стайлз подумал, что лучше поедет домой, чем будет смотреть в глаза Джексону и не знать, что ему говорить. С такими мыслями он побрел вверх по совершенно незнакомой улице. Следовало бы вызвать такси и поехать домой отсыпаться и переваривать полученную от Питера информацию.

Сзади посигналили, и Стайлз оглянулся, заслоняя ладонью глаза от бившего в лицо света фар. Позади стояла большая серебристая Тойота Джексона. Стайлз прикусил губу, думая как легко он попался.

Хлопнула дверь и Джексон спрыгнул на землю. Он медленно приблизился к Стайлзу, будто старался не спугнуть его.

– Привет, – просто сказал Джексон.

Стайлз поскреб пальцами ссадину на щеке и сунул руки в карманы, насуплено глядя на Джексона.

– Привет, – буркнул он, опуская голову.

– Полагаю, вы с Питером уже обо всем поговорили, – Джексон поднял пальцем подбородок Стайлза и заглянул в глаза.

Стайлз мотнул головой, уходя от чужого прикосновения. Ему непривычно было видеть Джексона таким, настоящим и как–то особенно жалостливо на него смотрящим.

– Эй, что он тебе сказал? – обеспокоенно спросил Джексон. – Пойдем, я отвезу тебя домой, – он подтолкнул Стайлза к машине. – Расскажешь все по пути.

Стайлза заткнуло еще на полпути к его дому. Джексон только поначалу пытался что–то выпытать, но потом сосредоточился на ведшем его навигаторе и замолчал. Оставшийся путь они провели в неуютном молчании.

Джексон припарковался в переулке возле дома, в котором жил Стайлз, и отстегнул ремень безопасности. Стайлз устало потер глаза – такие перепады настроения и внезапные приключения быстро его утомили. Он выпутался из ремня и вышел из машины, даже забыв поблагодарить Джексона за то, что тот его подвез. Сил говорить практически не осталось.

– Ты в порядке? – Джексон тоже выбрался наружу и остановился, наблюдая, как Стайлз, не оглядываясь, побрел ко входной двери.

– Да, – тихо ответил Стайлз, остановившись и повернувшись к нему. – Спасибо.

– Увидимся на репетиции? – как–то растерянно спросил Джексон, подходя обратно к джипу. 

– Конечно, – махнул рукой Стайлз. Он открыл дверь и почти рывком вломился внутрь, захлопывая ее с грохотом. Уже только потом спохватился, что может разбудить мисс Джонс.

Стайлз снял с себя толстовку и уселся на пол. Успокоившись, он выглянул в окно: машина Джексона все еще неподвижно стояла у его дома.

Он вытащил телефон и поискал в списке его номер.

– Ты долго там собрался сидеть? – спросил Стайлз, теребя пальцами низ футболки.

– Пытаюсь вычислить, как добраться отсюда домой, – лениво откликнулся Джексон.

– Есть предложение получше, – выдохнул Стайлз, подходя к двери. – Зайдешь?

На улице громко хлопнули дверцей машины.

А уже через минуту они оба валялись на полу, беспорядочно шаря друг по другу жадными руками, целуясь и пытаясь хоть на секунду остановиться, чтобы раздеться.

 

Джексон приподнялся на локте, глядя, как Стайлз кряхтя поднялся с пола и пошлепал босыми ногами на кухню. Не включая свет, он открыл холодильник и вытащил пакет с соком.

– Будешь сок? – Стайлз выглянул в комнату, держа в руке стакан.

– Да, – хрипло выдохнул Джексон. Он улегся на спину и уставился в потолок изучающим взглядом.

Стайлз материализовался перед ним через несколько минут. Он поставил все на пол и уселся рядом с кучей сброшенной в спешке одежды.

– Что такое? – спросил Джексон, приподнимаясь на локтях. Стайлз подтолкнул к его руке стакан и смущенно улыбнулся. 

– Может, ты хочешь поговорить? – он проследил, как Джексон сделал несколько глотков, и взял свой сок.

– Разве мы тогда не все выяснили? – лениво отмахнулся Джексон, ложась на пол. Ему совсем не хотелось выяснять какие-то либо отношения после секса – слишком острый оргазм и слишком сильное желание повторить мешали ему сосредоточиться.

– Как сказать, – заметил Стайлз. Он отодвинул стаканы на безопасное расстояние и улегся рядом с Джексоном, прижимаясь к его бедру. 

Никто из них не хотел портить этот момент воцаряющегося между ними хрупкого равновесия.

– Ты вибрируешь на какой–то странной частоте, – вдруг признался Джексон, повернувшись к Стайлзу, несмело улыбаясь. – Я все пытаюсь разгадать, но ты ведь заноза в заднице, бесишь все время, что я тебя вижу. Не могу сосредоточиться.

– А ты умудряешься меня бесить, даже когда я тебя не вижу и не слышу. Похоже, мы из разных измерений, – ответил Стайлз и ойкнул: Джексон предупредительно ущипнул его за бок. Затем он взобрался сверху и победно глянул на Стайлза сверху вниз:

– Второй раунд? – томно выдохнул Джексон, наклонившись вперед. Руки Стайлза сами собой снова улеглись на его бедра и с силой огладили теплую кожу. Буквально минут двадцать назад Стайлз так же стискивал его бедра, а Джексон, насадившись на его член, устраивал чудеса на виражах.

Стайлз кивнул, вздрагивая от ощущения возвращающегося бесконтрольного желания, и притянул Джексона к себе за шею.

– Временное перемирие, – выдохнул Джексон, лениво скользя языком по искусанным губам.

Перемирие только под одеялом? 

Стайлза вполне устраивал такой расклад.

 

***

 

– Эй, Скотти, ты мне должен двадцатку, – Стайлз сидел на диване, вертя в пальцах барабанную палочку. Джексон, пристроившись рядом с ним и покусывая кончик карандаша, пытался редактировать новый текст песни, которую они уже начали репетировать.

– Стайлзи, ты не заслужил, – отозвался Скотт из своего угла комнаты. Элиссон наносила ему на лицо увлажняющий крем–основу. 

– О чем спорите, сестрички Олсен? – Эрика склонилась над Айзеком и колдовала над его новым макияжем.

– Любимая бейсбольная команда Стайлза выиграла, и Скотт теперь должен, – прокомментировал все Айзек, не сводя с Эрики восхищенного взгляда, каждый раз натыкаясь на ее грудь в слишком открытом вырезе платья.

– Не вертись, – строго ответила ему Эрика и обеими руками повернула его голову прямо. 

Айзек вытянул вперед ноги и чуть съехал в кресле вниз. 

– Ага, – он улыбнулся и, притянув Эрику к себе за бедра, усадил на колени. Та охнула и едва не выронила кисточку от туши, которую держала в руке, когда Айзек накрыл ее губы своими, перемазывая их обоих в сладковатом блеске для губ.

Стайлз и Скотт громко засвистели.

– Теперь ты мне должен сотку, – Джексон раздраженно стукнул Стайлза по плечу, чтоб тот перестал вертеться и дал ему сосредоточиться на тексте.

– Ты, говнюк, ставил на меня? – Эрика остановилась, отлипая от Айзека, и мрачно глянула в сторону дивана.

– Ну… – начал оправдываться Стайлз.

– Я предложил, – авторитетно сказал Джексон. – Айзек.

Айзек, поняв намек, снова притянул Эрику к себе, отвлекая ее поцелуем.

– А давайте все начнем целоваться, – предложила Элиссон, отставляя на стол тюбик с кремом. Она повернулась к Скотту и хитро покосилась в сторону сидящих на диване парней.

Стайлз с Джексоном первое время скрывали свои отношения. Но однажды Эрике надоело каждый раз замазывать следы на шее то у одного, то у другого, и она возмутилась вслух.  
Наиболее шокированным оказался Скотт. Он сам до последнего не верил в то, что Джексон будет встречаться с парнем, совершенно непохожим на него самого. Айзек воспринял все как должное, сказав, что очень боялся, что его скоро начнет бить током, проявляющимся, когда Джексон открыто пялился на Стайлза, а тот его совсем не замечал.

– Ну вот, теперь все довольны и счастливы, – раздался голос у дверей, и все оглянулись, отвлекшись друг от друга. Питер, держа в руке бумажный стакан с кофе, вальяжно вплыл в гримерную комнату. – А ведь дядя Питер тоже хочет любви. Много и в разных позах, – он обвел всех присутствующих хитрым взглядом.

Стайлз молча схватил пальцами Джексона за подбородок, поворачивая его к себе, чтобы поцеловать. 

– На всякий случай, для слабослышащих сил Вселенной уточняю, дядя Питер хочет много гетеросексуальной любви, – тут же поправился Питер, глядя на целующуюся парочку.

Стайлз, не отрываясь, показал ему средний палец.

– Эй, – тихо спросил Айзек у Эрики, слушая очередное вялое переругивание команды. – А что со Стайлзом? У него лицо умственно отсталого ребенка…

– А это он всего лишь очень счастлив, – так же тихо ответила Эрика, ероша пальцами его отросшие волосы. – Ты бы себя видел, Кудряшка.

Айзек мстительно сжал губы в ответ.


End file.
